


Let Them Talk

by Corantien



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Accidents, Crushes, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, M/M, Piano, Slow Build, Some OOC possibly, Unrequited Love, cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corantien/pseuds/Corantien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gregory House, world famous doctor, is GAY!" </p><p>You heard the icy silence fill the room. People gasped in surprise and everyone looked at House to see him deny this accusation. </p><p>He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret's Out The House

**Author's Note:**

> Gregory House x James Wilson (if you don’t like gay in House, then don’t read)
> 
> Some drama, romance and a little humour in the mix. Maybe some fluff. Don’t be too harsh, I’m not a doctor so nobody will die if I make some mistakes.
> 
> I’m not really following any of the episodes during this fic, I just use the characters in my own story. (But I did binge watch all the episodes several times because I have no life.)
> 
> I do not own anything of the House M.D. series, nor the music or the actors. I really respect them and no money’s been made out of this. Just a fanfic.

 

“Doctor Wilson!” Cuddy shouted across the entrance of the hospital. Wilson was just heading outside, adjusting his scarf for the cold, and turned abruptly when he heard his name.

“Yes?” he asked.

“My office,” Cuddy said with a nudge of her head in the direction of her office. Wilson followed her, ignoring the curious glances of the nurses behind the desks while pondering what he could’ve done wrong.

Cuddy closed the door behind them and placed herself behind her desk, putting her hands flat on the surface, bracing herself to tell the news.

Wilson shuffled closer and sat himself down in one of the comfy chairs. He didn’t say anything, just waited for the bad news.

“Stacy is coming here.” She said.

“Stacy... Stacy?? As in House’s Stacy?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Cuddy nodded.

“But why?” the oncologist crossed his arms, already worrying about his friend House.

“Her father died and because he liked House, he was put in the will.”

“But... They’ve been divorced for like, 10 years or so. And he actually liked House?”

“I think it is because he’s the only husband she ever had and he hopes they would get together again. He gave them the house where he lived once his wife died.”

“And why is she coming?”

“She wants House to give up his part and sign some papers. She called and she would be arriving tomorrow, around noon. She called me and House doesn’t know the news yet. She asked me not to tell.” Lisa Cuddy put her hands on her temples willing the upcoming headache to go away.

“And you’re telling me this because...”

“Because...” she gave Wilson a pointed look.

“This is going to get ugly, isn’t it? And you want me to stand by House once it happens?” James asked.

Cuddy just nodded and sighed loudly.

“Oh boy..” Wilson said.

 

* * *

 

 

House stood next to the new giant whiteboard, doodling pineapples with angry faces on the sides when he heard his ducklings come in.

“New case, my young padawans!” House said cheerily.

“What are you doing here this early?” Chase asked while rolling his eyes at the Star Wars quote.

“Free coffee! And the new whiteboard has arrived! Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It’s bigger,” Cameron said.

“And you know what they say about big..” House waggled his eyebrows. Foreman just snorted.

“Back to the case! Cameron, preach the word, darling!” House threw the file at her and she could just barely catch it.

She opened it and read some of the symptoms. “Photosensitivity and...” Chase interrupted her.

“Maybe lupus?” he asked and looked at House for affirmation.

“In all the years we’ve worked together, haven’t you noticed something yet?” House asked.

The others just stared blankly at him.

House smashed his cane on the table. “It’s. NEVER. LUPUS. Thank you for being so eager today, but shut up for a while and be pretty.”

Now it was Cameron’s turn to snort and Chase’s cheeks coloured slightly red.

“Like I said, photosensitivity and...” Cameron started again when knocking on the glass wall interrupted them again.

House whirled on one leg to the source of interruption “Oh for goodness sake, some people are trying to work here, what do you..” He snarled but stopped himself. His mouth hung open for a couple of seconds.

“Stacy?” House said disbelievingly.

 

* * *

 

 

“How long have they been in there?” Cuddy asked. While House and Stacy were discussing in his office, she and Wilson slipped into the other room to wait with Cameron, Chase and Foreman for House to come back. All the time watching House carefully for any signs of great distress. He had his Vicodin addiction just under control after a lot of therapy and no-one wanted him to relapse.

And a visit from your ex was a good reason to cause that...

Everytime House or Stacy looked up, they all pretended to be busy with reading a file or making some coffee. Luckily the new case patient wasn’t at risk of dying in the next couple of years.

The white-coated gang heard the couple’s voices getting louder. The glass just muffled what they were saying, but they were really mad. They saw Stacy slap a paper in front of House’s nose and he signed it with a frown, followed by stalking angrily out of the office. Everyone jumped up.

Stacy followed him “Don’t you dare walk out of this argument Greg! Don’t you just dare! I know you cared for my father, but he had no right, no right at all, to give you half of the house!”

House ignored her and ground his teeth. “Case! Let’s go to the patient!” He snapped.

House was already in the hallway, followed quickly by his three assistants. Cuddy wrung her hands nervously together, watching Stacy go after House.

Wilson’s worry for his friend escalated quickly. House has never looked that agitated before.

“I can make you do anything, you bastard!!!” Stacy yelled. She was making a scene in the hospital and if there is one thing nurses are good in beside nursing, it was gossiping.

House froze, Chase could just barely avoid stumbling into his boss.

“I know your secret!” Stacy screamed now.

“Oh God,” Wilson mumbled, he went to Stacy and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

“Do you want me to tell?! Do you??” the ex-wife was going into hysterics.

House turned and with the most vulnerable and broken voice ever heard from him, he answered.

“Don’t. Please don’t.” This made the people around them widen their eyes in surprise and curiosity. Wilson felt like getting stabbed in his heart when he heard his best friend answer like that.

“The great and almighty House has a dirty secret! You want to know why I left him??” Stacy gestured around with her arms as to capture even more interest of the audience.

“Don’t,” House said again.

“I left him, not only because he couldn’t forgive me for his leg. So sorry for caring for you by the way! I didn’t want you in even more pain. But you decided to stop trusting me!”

House took a step closer.

“Stacy!” he barked warningly.

“Well if you can’t trust me. Why respecting your wishes??”

The man gripped his cane with white knuckles, eyes widening in fear.

“I married you because you wanted to hide your secret and because I thought you would grow to love me, but I was mistaken. You fell in love with someone else and that wasn’t the plan, was it now??” Stacy had this hideous jealous and angry look on her face by now.

“Gregory House, world famous doctor, is GAY!”

You heard the icy silence fill the room. People gasped in surprise and everyone looked at House to see him deny this accusation. He didn’t.

“You’re pathetic! You fell in love with a man and you know he’s never going to love you back, so you closed yourself off to everyone who wanted to try. You’re a miserable and lonely man and you will stay that way. He will never love you and you will waste your life away by pining after him.” With that she left, clutching the signed papers in her hands and leaving House with the remains of his trampled confidence and the burst image of being the person he let everybody believe him to be.

“House?” Cameron asked in a soft voice.

“Get back to work, people. The show is over!” he limped away, knowing his dignity has left him and he scowled even more. Never once meeting the eyes of a surprised and hurt Wilson.

“Well... That was a surprise.” Cuddy said. “You heard House, back to work people!”

 

* * *

 

“He’s not picking up his phone,” Cameron said.

“We’ll talk with him when he gets back to work,” Chase said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

“We still have a case,” Foreman said. The three of them went back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you talked with House yet?” Cuddy asked Wilson. They were in his office during lunch break.

“No.” Wilson never looked up.

“Why not?”

“He was supposed to be my best friend and he never told me he was gay!”

“I think he needs your support right now.”

“And I think I’m too disappointed to see or talk with him right now.” And he went back to work.

Lisa threw her hands exasperated in the air and left his office in a huff.

Wilson then continued staring at the wall, thinking about House. As usual.

 

* * *

 

 

“Psst! House is back!” A nurse said on the first floor.

“House is back!”

“He’s back!”

“He doesn’t look gay, does he?”

“Look! House!”

The whispering voices followed him everywhere in the hospital. He went into his office and saw his team walking very fast down the hall to catch him. Cameron was almost at the door when he looked her in the eyes and pushed the lock of the door in with his cane. He limped to the other door that Chase in the meantime was trying to reach and he closed it too.

“Please House, we don’t care. Just talk with us.” Cameron pleaded.

House just stared at her for a couple of seconds.

The blinds closed, shutting the outside world completely out.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been almost a week. We can’t get him to talk to us and Wilson doesn’t want to see him.” Foreman said.

“I know. I know! But he’s still doing his work, he’s being a great doctor at the moment and he does his clinic hours without protesting. I can not discipline him when he’s doing nothing wrong. He’s quiet and behaving.” Cuddy sighed.

“And it’s even more infuriating to have him like this, than like he normal is,” Chase said.

“I’ll try to talk with him again,” Cuddy said and the other three went out of the office. Slumped, with defeat written across their shoulders.

“House, you’ve never shown you had emotions before. Why care now?” Cuddy asked herself out loud.

 

* * *

 

 

House took his sandwich and put his water bottle in his armpit. He looked over the crowd to find a spot and saw the guys from the maternity department. They knew him, he sometimes lounged in their lounge and he could sit with them today because he knew Wilson was angry with him.

“Hey, guys,” House said and sat down. The conversation stopped immediately when House stood at their table. They looked uneasily at each other.

“House. Why are you at our table?” The Asian dude asked.

“Can’t I sit with my buddies from the maternity floor? What’s wrong with a little inter-house bonding?” and House behaved like he always did, but now they knew he was gay.

“Euhm... Yeah... Nothing wrong with that but euhm... I just finished.” One of them said and he left, with a plate clearly still half full. The second one left too and this time without a word.

“Euhm House...” the Asian guy started.

“Et Tu Brute?” House sneered.

“I’m sorry, it’s just... I don’t want to fuel the gossip mill even more and being seen with you... Well, I don’t want them to think I’m the man of your dreams and dude... I’m happily married, I could do without bad publicity.” And he left too, leaving House alone at the table.

“Fine,” House said out loud, resigning himself to start eating in his office, behind closed doors. All alone. It’s not like he cared.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuddy was really busy and it took another week to find some time to talk with House. Around noon, she made her way to his office.

Knock knock

“House?”

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK

“House!” her rings making the knocking sound even louder.

“House! You can’t ignore your superior! Open the door or I’ll call the janitor or just break the glass! And you know I mean it.” Cuddy said, luckily almost no-one was around. Everyone was still eating.

The door opened and a haggard looking House stood in the opening.

Cuddy looked at him, his beard was unkempt, his clothes wrinkled, exhaustion clearly written in his eyes and his cheekbones seemed even more pronounced.

“Have you been eating?”

“Yes Mom, is that all?” He said.

Cuddy opened her mouth again when suddenly Wilson passed by.

“Lisa,” Wilson said.

“Doctor Wilson.” She nodded back.

Wilson looked at House, their eyes met and House kept himself from flinching when he saw the raw disappointment and hurt in those Bambi brown eyes.

“House.” Wilson ground out.

“Wilson,” House said with a hoarse voice.

And then he was gone down the hall. Cuddy turned to scold House some more but got the door in her face.

“Hiding is not the solution, House!” she shouted through the closed door.

 

* * *

 

 

_9 AM_

“You have a rash?” House asked. The young man nodded.

“Okay let down your pants and I’ll take a look.”

The young guy hesitated.

“Get on with it! I haven’t got all day!” House said.

“I think I want another doctor.”

House stilled his hands to stop putting on fresh white gloves. “What for?”

“I heard you are a gay doctor and I don’t feel comfortable with you looking at my dick. I would feel sexually harassed and I don’t think you can stay objective.” The man said.

“That’s ridiculous!” House shouted. “So if I would be a hetero and I had to deliver a baby that woman could accuse me too of harassing her??”

The young man just lifted his chin, showing he wouldn’t change his decision.

House sighed. “Fine!” He bit out. He threw open his door and yelled for the whole floor to hear. “Another doctor for this guy, because he thinks I would hit on him!”

Some people laughed, other pointed at him and Cuddy looked up from the reception.

House turned and said loud enough for everyone to hear, “You’ve got quite the ego, you’re not even my type.” And with those words he strode off. He had enough of this.

Cuddy just watched his back when he walked away, she felt hurt in his place and said to herself she would help her friend. Even if it would be the last thing she’ll ever do.

 

* * *

 

 

After another two weeks, things went back to being more normal again. People still gossipped about the possible love interest of Dr. House and they still whispered and pointed at him behind his back. Thinking he didn’t notice. Cameron, Chase and Foreman treated him the same, kind of... He got out of his office to work on cases, but still ate alone and he did his clinic hours.

One day he just shouted out loud, making Chase drop his mug of coffee. “Stop treating me like I’m made out of porcelain!” The three just smiled a bit sheepishly, but from then on they were back to normal. They still kept an eye out for their boss, but they didn’t try to talk to him about his emotions anymore.

Wilson still hasn’t shown his face and they barely acknowledged each other in the hallways. The others noticed but didn’t dare to say anything about it. It was obvious that the fall-out caused House to feel depressed and Wilson was starting to feel guilty about abandoning his best friend. It changed again one day when House was assisting an operation. His cane and clothes were outside the operation room. Abandoned, in the past already used as the perfect opportunity for pranksters and this time, it was House’s turn.

Dr. Ford, a young promising doctor, jealous of House saw his chance and took it. When House got out of the operation he looked for his cane but he didn’t find it.

“Where’s my cane?” he asked a nurse. She just shrugged her shoulders.

House limped undignified to his office and whistled loudly on two fingers. “Hey! My three musketeers!” Chase, Cameron and Foreman looked up from their screens and papers.

“It’s not funny guys, where’s my cane?” House asked angrily.

“We don’t have it. Where did you last saw it?” Cameron asked. House explained and they went looking for their boss’s cane. House his leg was killing him and he had to keep low on painkillers to avoid becoming addicted again. The bum leg was spasming a bit and he tried massaging his thigh.

A knock on the glass and House looked up. Wilson.

“What do you want?” House said.

“Chase said you’ve lost your cane and I helped to search for it. I found it.” And he held out the cane.

House his eyes went wide, his cheeks reddening with fury. “Do you think it’s funny?” He hissed.

“No! House! It wasn’t me! I found it like this in the cafeteria! I swear!” Wilson put the cane on the table, discreetly trying to hide the letters from it.

The three musketeers were back and were watching the exchange between the two elder men.

“What’s on it?” House asked. His voice softer. Wilson felt relieved, House believed him.

“I don’t think you want to know..” Wilson started, but House had already leaned forward to turn the cane on its other side.

The cane was rainbow coloured and in big dark letters the following sentence stood out:

“Dr. House loves hardwood.”

It could’ve been funny, but it wasn’t.

With a thump, House let his forehead drop onto his table.

“House?” Wilson asked.

“Please, just leave me alone.”

They left the room, respecting House his wish, and determined to find the culprit of this distasteful prank.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t the only prank. The cane-incident went like wildfire through the hospital. Pictures were taking of House when he went home with the gay-cane.

Gay porn was waiting for him at the reception between his letters.

His name on the door of Examining Room 1 was changed into Dr. Gay, the next day in: ‘Dr. Fag’. Resulting in patients with complaints.

House started to take even less care of himself and he clearly broadcasted an aura of depression. Wilson couldn’t take it anymore, but House didn’t want to talk about it.

 

* * *

 

The pranks got ignored as much as possible by House, he started talking again about things that weren’t case-involved. He was just whining about his detuned piano and how hard it was to find someone to make an appointment with to tune it for him and that he couldn’t play it for another four weeks when Wilson interrupted him.

“It’s twelve, I’m hungry. Let’s go down to eat something. My treat.”

House was silent for a moment.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“It just isn’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you... We’re not three-years-old. Why not House? You’re clearly neglecting yourself. Let’s go eat something. You can pay your own meal if that’s the reason you’re opposed to go down and eat something.” Wilson watched his friend closely for any sign, maybe a little flicker of emotion that could give him an insight of House.

There it was. His mouth corners were down, he was frowning and looking at the floor.

“House, tell me.”

“I don’t want them to... damage your reputation.” House finally admitted.

“My reputation? How so?” Wilson was truly clueless.

“You don’t want to be seen alone with a... With a queer like me.”

You could hear a pin drop.

“House...” Wilson wanted to reassure his friend. “We have always been friends, they wouldn’t say something like that about us. There’s nothing abnormal about the two of us eating together. We’ve done it for years!”

“I’m not hungry! Just leave me alone.”

Wilson knew that nothing would change House’s opinion and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Knock knock

“What do you want Wilson?” House asked irritated.

“I hope you like the cheese dish they served today.” And Wilson put down the plate in front of House, making himself comfortable on the chair with his own food and drink.

House didn’t move for a couple of minutes.

“Thank you.” Wilson heard and he didn’t look up because he knew how difficult it was for House to say the words.

“Don’t mention it. What did you think about the game last night by the way?”

And House smiled, his first real smile in weeks, feeling grateful for Wilson and his diversion. Both of them didn’t want to talk about the giant rainbow coloured elephant in the room.

 

 


	2. The Eagle Has Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is not what it looks like.”
> 
> “Sure, honey.”

House came out of the bathroom on the first floor, when he saw from a distance a man at his door. It was still early and no-one really noticed the guy. House limped closer and peeked around the corner to see what the man was doing.

_“Ford.”_ House thought seethingly. Dr. Ford was changing House’s name again on Examining Room 1.

A nurse saw House and looked at Ford, then back at House. When Ford left, she spoke up.

“I’m going to call this in. He can’t do that, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

House smiled and looked at her name tag. “Evelyn... Thank you, but you don’t have to do that.”

“He should get fired for this!” she said unbelievingly.

“Yes, I know... But could you do me a favour? I have this idea...”

The two of them put their heads together and their smiles turned into something that resembled a villainous smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

_The next day_

 

 “Hey, Cathy have you heard...” Evelyn said to her friend at the reception.

“Belinda! You will not believe what Evelyn said to me!” Cathy started half an hour later.

“Yeah, I heard it from Belinda, who heard it from Evelyn. She assured me it really happened!”

“No! It didn’t! It did! Who would have thought!”

_“So far the plan was working.”_ Evelyn thought and winked at House when he came in. He tried to suppress his smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“House!” I want to talk to you for a minute... Huh, what are you doing on this floor?” Wilson looked around to confirm that House was here on the wrong floor.

“Wilson. Shut up. Do something for me will ya?” House said. The taller man looked around and saw a herd of nurses appearing around the corner. Furiously cackling amongst themselves.

“Wait here and when I appear again, say to me: “What were you doing in Ford’s office?” and try to sound really surprised and innocent. You should’ve no problem pulling the choir boy card. Alright?”

Before Wilson could react, House already disappeared behind the corner. Wilson waited and the nurses came closer. Suddenly House reappeared. His lips looked red and swollen, his clothes in a disarray. All in all, he looked like he had just made out and he had a blush on his cheeks.

_“House is blushing!”_ Wilson thought and without knowing his face went slack from surprise, helping House even more with his plan. The nurses skidded to a halt and Wilson remembered what he had to do.

“What were you doing in Ford’s office??” It came out with a high voice and House seemed pleased.

“Shhtt!” he answered, holding up his hand as to shush Wilson from telling his secret and he looked pointedly at the curious females.

The nurses giggled and started walking again when they were gone Wilson turned to House.

“What was that all about, House?”

“You’ll see...” he said with a face that clearly told the cat got the canary.

 

* * *

 

 

Ford was talking with a nurse at the reception about one of his cases when House appeared at his side.

“Hi, Will.” He said.

Before Ford could answer, the doctor with the cane was already gone.

The nurse was smiling widely at him and Ford could see the wheels turning in her head.

“This is not what it looks like.”

“Sure, honey.”

 

* * *

 

 

He just found a place when another doctor from the staff clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m happy for you! Try to teach him some manners, will ya!” and the man walked on.

Ford just remained frozen. _“What the hell is wrong with these people??”_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Ford another three days to hear the new rumour about him and House.

When he heard it, his face went red from anger, then got an even deeper shade of red out of pure embarrassment, then a light greenish tint, quickly followed by turning white as a sheet from fear.

Oh God no, everyone was looking at him. Everyone believes it.

Matters got even worse when House, for the first time in weeks, came in the cafeteria and winked at him. The wink spoke of very dirty promises and it made even the more promiscuous people blush.

Ford started thinking about eating in his office. Alone.

 

* * *

 

“Is it true what we heard?” Cameron asked.

“Depends. Yes, this one time I peed in the vase with flowers of a patient. But don’t worry. He was in a coma and I really had to go and I didn’t want to miss what they were saying on the show on tv and...”

“Not that!” Foreman said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

“About you and Ford,” Chase added.

Wilson had just entered their office. “What about you and Ford?”

He looked at his friend, waiting for an answer when House sighed.

“You jealous?”

“No!” and Wilson left without telling in the first place what he was doing there.

 

* * *

 

“For the hundredth time! I’m not gay! House is leading you all on!” Ford yelled at Evelyn. “I hate gay people! I think it’s disgusting!”

“Seems to me like you’re in denial,” Evelyn said.

“No! I couldn’t be gay! You remember those pranks on House?? Well, I did that because I wanted to get him out!”

“What pranks?” Evelyn innocently asked.

By now Ford was very agitated and trying to get people to believe him of not being gay.

“Changing his name on his door, the cane-incident, the porn...”

“Interesting.” Ford suddenly heard behind him. “Ford, my office,” Cuddy said and with a brisk and angry spring in her step, she walked away.

Evelyn took the phone in her hand and made the call.

“The eagle has landed, the snake’s gone!”

“I’ll buy you dinner,” House said and put down the phone with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chappie. Hope you liked how House got back at Ford.
> 
> Cuddy will make Ford's ears ring for weeks to come ;-)


	3. Drawn To A Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not just a tie, James…”

By now the whole hospital has heard of the Ford-House affair and people supported House more open now because they thought him brave and devious. It was really weird to see House’s popularity  increase over the next few weeks and Wilson didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one single bit…

 

* * *

 

 

“Well then, you done for today? We could order some Chinese and…” Wilson started.

“No can do, I promised the guy from radiology I would eat something with him and his buddies,” House replied.

“Since when are you and ‘the guy from radiology’ so chummy?”

“He started talking to me one day and offered me some drinks and… I’m just going to drink something with them, Mum!”

Wilson grunted silently. “You could’ve mentioned it to me.”

“Jealous, Wilson?” House asked with a mischievous smirk, but before Wilson could answer the elevator opened and a man was waiting at the doors.

“Hey! You…” House said, obviously not remembering the guy’s name.

“It’s Jasper or Dr. Conner though I prefer it if you would call me Jasper.” The guy from the radiology answered with a giant smile.

Wilson thought the man’s intentions were obvious and pulled softly on House’s sleeve to say something about it. House just ignored him.

“See you tomorrow Wilson? Let’s go Jazz! Where are your friends?”

“They’ll be coming later, we could drink something already…” Was the last thing Wilson heard and then they turned a corner.

“Dr. Wilson, I’m so glad you’re still here. Could you sign this pl…” a friendly nurse started asking.

“No! I’m done for today!” he snapped and with a fierce strut he walked out the door, out the hospital and into the cool air. Hoping it would help him calm down and understand his mumbo jumbo feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s the coffee doing on the table? Did House make us some?” Chase asked the other three in his team. Cameron shrugged and looked at Wilson for an answer. Then they heard House answering.

“Jazz brought us some, he was early and thought we could use it.”

“Well! Isn’t that thoughtful!?” Wilson sarcastically replied and slammed down the new case file on the table.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Chase asked. Normally the Australian accent of the sexy doctor would calm everyone down, but it wasn’t working today with Wilson.

“Shut up! To work, I don’t have all day.” And he opened the file and started rambling about some tumor. The others just looked at each other behind his back while Gregory House leaned against the wall, stroking his chin thoughtfully, watching the oncologist.

A grin flirted with his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue bright eyes were watching him. Wilson started stroking himself faster, harder. A groan wrestled itself from his throat and before he knew it, he was coming.

When he came down from his intense orgasm, he frowned and then a panicked look came over his face.

 

* * *

 

 

All day long Wilson was avoiding him. He didn’t look him in the eyes when talking and now he just looked through House. Puh, as if that was possible!

“Hey! Buttercups!” House yelled when Wilson ignored him again and walked fast through the hallway. Wilson halted for a sec and then just walked on, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up with you today, House?” Jasper asked.

“I’m thinking of a way to guarantee my coup for world domination.”

“Now, seriously?”

“Wilson has a stick up his arse.” House sipped from his beer after confessing this.

“What do you mean?” Dr. Conner asked with a gentle voice.

“He ignores me and snaps at my crew and others all the time. Maybe it’s something about his ex, but he won’t talk to me.” Unconsciously House went with his hands through his hair, unwillingly displaying his real distress about the situation.

“He’s the guy, isn’t he?” Jazz asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” House finished his beer and stood up as graceful as possible with a bum leg.

“Your secret is safe with me Gregory.”

House walked away, “ _You_ have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

Dr. Jasper Conner shook his head and smiled ruefully.

“Those two wouldn’t notice it unless it bit them in the leg.”

He snorted in his beer.

 

* * *

 

 

“New tie?” House asked in the elevator.

Wilson hummed.

“Why?”

Wilson just shrugged and stepped out on his floor.

“Good day House, don’t try to kill any patients.”

“Is it a nurse? Your ex? Who is it?” House followed him to his office.

“I have to work House, it’s just a tie, go to your playground. This is mine.” And Wilson closed the door in House’s face.

House placed his forehead against the cold wood under Wilson’s name tag, balling his fist even tighter around his cane.

And then, barely a whisper,

“It’s not just a tie, James…”


	4. Let's Throw A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held the love of his life close to his heart with the wish to protect him and care for him like he always wanted to do and never did.

Things between House and Wilson were still awkward. They talked and worked together again, but there was something in the atmosphere between them. The others couldn’t exactly name it, only Dr. Conner knew what was going on. And what was going on? A lot of tension that is.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ping!_

“House.”

“Wilson.”

“How are ya today?”

“Fine. You?”

“Great.”

The doors opened and a big family, with balloons  with ‘It’s a boy!’ on it, squeezed them into the elevator. Causing Wilson to stand really close to House.

Their breath sped up and House looked at the ceiling. His hand on the elevator wall for support. Wilson was mentally praying _‘Don’t notice anything!’_

The family left the elevator and reluctantly they split up. Dilated pupils, heart in a frenzy.

“See you later James.” House’s voice rasped.

Wilson just made a choked affirmative noise and when the doors closed again he had the ridiculous notion to start fanning himself and clutching his heart.

When Cuddy waited at the elevator and it opened, her eyebrows shot way up high at the sight of Dr. James Wilson banging his head against the elevator wall.

“Wilson?”

“Don’t ask!” he groaned and left. Hopefully, there were some cancer patients that took all his attention today.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Knock knock!’_

“I’m busy! Leave me alone!” Wilson shouted through the door.

House stepped in with a bottle of scotch in his hands.

“I heard of your patient.”

Wilson just scowled at the paperwork in front of him.

House just waited patiently.

Suddenly Wilson flew from his chair and wiped all the papers from his desk, gripping his hair tight and turning his face to the wall.

He heard House limping up to him and felt a hand on his shoulder. Comforting.

“She was just so young. She shouldn’t have died. The tests were never wrong before… I could have done more! I could have given her more time!” Tears rolled over his cheek, Wilson didn’t like to feel so powerless.

“You did your job admirably. Stop blaming yourself. She was lucky to have such a great doctor like you and you gave her more time they’ve ever expected. They made the best out of it and they’ll never regret that.”

Wilson sniffed.

“It’s just… It’s just so…”

“I know.”

The oncologist turned his sad, tearstained face to his friend. Blue understanding eyes met his brown. And for the first time in years they hugged.

Wilson dropped his head defeated on House’s shoulder and hesitatingly House put his arm around Wilson. That was enough for the shorter man and he gripped House tight. Shoulders shaking from suppressed emotions. Every confusing thing that has happened lately, House that didn’t trust him at first to tell his secret, the loneliness, the dying patients, the feeling of being left out and being jealous just poured out and House took it all in silence. Suffering because James was in pain. He held his best friend tight. He held the love of his life close to his heart with the wish to protect him and care for him like he always wanted to do and never did.

But not anymore. House was going to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

 

“House! Stop whining about your piano!” Foreman said angrily at lunch.

The crew, Wilson and Cuddy just laughed with House’s faked trembling lip to express his ‘hurt’ feelings.

“I’m sure the piano tuner will be at your place in a couple of days.” Cameron tried to salvage the situation.

“In a couple of days!? It’s been weeks since I’ve played the piano and my fingers are yearning for my sweet sinful music.” House looked up as if God would shine his light on him and this mournful declaration.

The others just snorted.

“Well, on this note - no pun intended - it’s time I’m going back to work,” Cuddy said and she stood up to clear her plates.

“By the way, nice tie, Wilson.”

House narrowed his eyes and answered without meaning to “I liked the dark blue one better.”

His ducklings looked incredulously at him and before House could fake indifference, Lisa replied.

“Yeah, that one’s nice too. House can I talk with you this afternoon?”

“No.”

“It’s about your patients.”

“Sure it is.”

“House!”

“No.”

“Fine!”

Dr. Cuddy huffed and left. A silence of a couple of seconds filled the table and his occupants.

“So… You liked the dark blue one better?” Wilson asked shyly.

And there it was! An honest to God damn blush high on House’s cheeks.

“I don’t care what you wear as long as you’re not naked.” Before the blush could spread he stood up and left too.

Wilson just followed the back of his friend with his eyes, until he went out the door. His mouth open and a blush was staining his face too.

“What in God’s name just happened?” Chase asked in a high voice.

Foreman and Cameron just glanced at each other and then at Wilson.

“I’m sure… It’s nothing.” Cameron slowly answered. The three musketeers looked at Wilson and he felt suddenly very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. Once, twice and then just gave up.

“See you later guys.”

The moment Wilson was gone, Cameron, Chase and Foreman discussed their new observations.

 

* * *

 

Wilson was talking with a nurse at the reception when suddenly he heard piano music. He turned around, just like all the other people to see where it was coming from.

There was House, playing on the piano in the entrance hall. Entertaining the people who were waiting for their appointment. Little children were dancing to his funny tunes and parents were applauding after every piece of music he played.

House looked up and saw Wilson. Their eyes met and energy crackled between them. Wilson forced his eyes to look at the floor, but after a second, he looked back up. House was placing his fingers on the piano again. Frowning slightly to himself.

People were waiting with abated breath. And then…

_You told me you were leaving_  
After all, we've been through  
Guess I'm fool falling in love with you  
There ain't no use in crying  
Do what you have to do  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you.

House glanced up to see Wilson while playing the next verse. __  
  


_You told me that the kind of love we have_  
Will last for a million years  
I believe everything you said  
You felt my heart with tears.  
So long pretty baby  
Go break some other heart in two  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you.

Wilson didn’t know what to think. Was House looking AND thinking about him while singing? Or just watching him without a real reason? __  
  
You told me that the kind of love we have  
Will last for a million years  
I believe everything you said  
You felt my heart with tears.  
So long pretty baby  
Go break some other heart in two  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you.

By now others started noticing and when House noticed they noticed, he looked at his hands again. __  
  
Falling in love with you,   
Falling in love with you  
Falling, falling in love with you

 

It was silent for a while and then a thunderous applause started. House stood up and made a mocking bow to the public followed by leaving with his cane and a file clasped under his arm.

_‘The ball’s in your court now, Jimmy.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is: “Guess I’m a fool” by Hugh Laurie.


	5. Empty As A Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His legs would give out on him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Don't Know Why" by the talented Norah Jones  
> Link: https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=tO4dxvguQDk (take out the spaces after the two dots)

_"Alright, you can do this. Time for some introspection old chap."_ Wilson thought to himself.

"Okay." he continued out loud.

Confronting himself in the mirror has been a daily routine the last couple of weeks.

"You like women."

"You have been married to a woman. Several times."

The oncologist sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Aaargh. Why is this so... God damn it fucking Christ mother..!!!"

Knock knock.

"Doctor Wilson? Your appointment is here." Nurse Daniela said.

She was new and has been helping him admiringly good these last two week.

Her nose peeked around the door. "Is everything alright, Doctor?"

"Yeah, 'm fine Daniela. Just... Send them in."

When she left he looked in the mirror again.

"We're not finished yet." and with a glare, he turned away and sat himself down behind his desk. Ready to face the day.

 

* * *

 

 

House slapped his cane down on the table where Foreman, Chase and Cameron were eating.

"Do you mind?!" Cameron shouted out. Chase pouted because his curry chicken sandwich didn't survive the clash with the cane.

"Scoot minions," House said with an evil grin and threw down his own plate on the table.

An awkward silence followed.

"Soo... The patient stopped coughing up blood." Foreman started.

"Oh, come on. Can't I eat in peace for one second without talking about patients? Or do you want a full report or the utterly disgusting thing I had to do this morning involving two hairy balls covered in grey hair, almost hanging to the knees of an..."

"NO! Thank you!" Chase shouted. He had tried to save as much as he could from his deceased sandwich but now he pushed it away. Looking green. Cameron snorted and Foreman just shook his head.

When House looked down to start with his meal, Cameron shared a meaningful look with the other two young doctors at the table.

Chase got it this time.

"Doctor Wilson was looking good this morning."

They noticed a slight halt in House's demeanor before resuming stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah, he's looking more rested and relaxed." Foreman continued.

Cameron nodded "I bet it has to do with his new nurse. She's been taking care of his appointments and social conventions. It spares Wilson the trouble _and_ the time."

House grunted softly. Trying to feign disinterest.

"Can't hurt when she's good looking too. I wonder if that's why Wilson has been wearing all those new ties..."

House's eyes snapped up "Oh don't be ridiculous. She's more than half his age!"

"You know how a man can be. A young woman... I wouldn't complain." Foreman joked. Cameron slapped his arm jokingly.

"You perv." she laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Wilson said. Without them noticing he had crept closer after grabbing a bottle of water and stood next to their table.

"Well if you speak of the devil..." Chase murmured.

"What? What have you been saying about me now?" the oncologist asked again.

"New tie again, _James_?" House asked while sneering.

Wilson blushed. "Yeah... You noticed?" He fingered the dark green tie nervously.

"Of course! I bet your infant nurse noticed too." Greg spat at him.

He stood up and left the table.

"Oh, cmon! He always leaves the rest of his food on the table. He knows I'm bound to recycle this."

"That's just it man, he knows," Foreman grinned at the blond doctor.

Cameron didn't listen to them but looked at Wilson instead. "What is going on between you and House? I thought you made up?"

Wilson looked as stumped as she did.

 

* * *

 

 

During coffee break, Cameron was called into Cuddy's office to report about her duties. It was a complete professional sharing of information until....

"Doctor Cuddy, I was wondering..." She hesitated.

"If this is about Wilson and House. Yes, I've noticed. What do you know?" Lisa asked.

"Well..." Cameron then started to tell everything she saw and heard.

"Hmm... I think I know what's bothering them now. You work late tonight?"

Cameron nodded eagerly.

"I'll be stopping by then..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Good evening nurse Daniela. How are you doing?" Cuddy asked the startled nurse.

"Oh, Mrs., euhm, boss, euhm General Director I mean euhm Doctor Cuddy!" Daniela stammered.

"Oh dear, just call me Lisa when I'm off duty. I'm just having a look around and see if all my responsibilities are in order. Walk with me?" she asked though it sounded more like a gentle command.

"Sure, Dr. Lisa."

"So how have these couple of weeks been for you?"

"Oh, just great. Dr. Wilson is very patient and I get so much satisfaction from helping people at the oncology department. They are so strong-willed, it's very admirable." Daniela gushed.

"That's why we have such a strong-willed head of the department. Dr. Wilson is a stubborn ass and we need those." Cuddy joked.

Daniela snorted and covered her mouth embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh with a superior..."

"Don't be sorry, laughing is the best medicine don't you know?"

The two women were talking about hospital duties and without knowing Cuddy led the nurse to the floor where House was talking to his 'pets'.

"I'll drop you off here Daniela. How is the schedule by the way? Does it interfere with your family?"

"Oh no not at all! The hours are very flexible and my girlfriend teaches primary school so we still get to see each other a lot."

"Oh, that's great. Do you have any children?"

Daniela smiled "We're thinking about it, but decided to work a couple of years to save more money. We really want to give our future children anything they need."

"That's very smart. Keep on the good work and if there is anything at all. Stop by my office, alright?"

"Thank you, Lisa."

Cuddy smiled one of her warm smiles and turned to House's office.

Cameron smirked when making eye contact with Lisa. They heard everything inside.

Nobody said anything when House went home with a new spring in his step...

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, he could play his piano. Finally!! Greg stretched his arms a bit, flexed his fingers and started playing some sweet jazzy music.

A sip or two from his best Scotch and he resumed playing. It had been a while since House felt so relaxed. After an hour or so he stood up and put up some music.

"Norah Jones it is," House said to himself when that was the first CD his eye fell on.

_When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away_

House slowly swayed to the music. Holding his cane in the one hand and his Scotch in the other. A man can feel in touch with his emotions too.

_My heart is drenched in wine_  
_But you'll be on my mind_  
_Forever_

A sharp knock echoed in the house between the lines of lyrics.

"Just a moment!" House yelled.

He made his way to the door and opened it. Moonlight lit his vision.

"Wilson?"

The shorter _tieless_ man stepped up the front steps and grabbed House roughly by the lapels.

House's eyes widened.

With a face full of confusion and agony, James stammered out a heartbroken "Greg" and closed the distance.

House gripped James' shoulders for support. His legs would give out on him otherwise.

Their lips were chapped and rough. But warm.

Perfect.

Wilson shoved House away with a panicked look.

"I shouldn't have... I..."

House just stood there. His Scotch and cane clutched in his hands like a last lifeline.

The oncologist turned and left with a tail between his legs.

And House just stood there.

_Something has to make you run_  
_I don't know why I didn't come_  
_I feel as empty as a drum_


	6. Cat Jumped Out The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if... If... I would love him until my dying breath. I would be watching him day and night just to reassure me that he was there next to me. I would do... Anything! Anything at all to make him happy and keep him that way. If he had decided to cut off my leg, I would've forgiven him immediately. As long as I have him. He's a part of me I can't remove without dying."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, GOD DAMN IT!!" Wilson shouted.

He was sitting in his car. Parked in the middle of nowhere. Screaming at his steering wheel, hitting  his dashboard and trying his very best not to hyperventilate.

The car smelled like take out Chinese. A couple of bags with the take out in question were sitting next to him on the passenger seat.

He just wanted to drop by House, watch some tv and eat take out.

"How could I be so stupid!??!"

 

* * *

 

 

_James pulled up in House's street. For once finding, almost immediately, a good parking spot. He jumped out of the car and checked his reflection in the car's window. He left his tie at the office because it just left him feeling weird lately... Wearing a tie. Nope._

_He walked up to House's house. Ha ha, he thought to himself. House's house._

_Shit, that's lame. Why am I so nervous? Are... Are my palms sweaty?_

_Before he really thought and more out of habit he knocked._

_"Just a minute!" Wilson heard and at that moment realised he forgot the take out on the car seat._

_Damn!_

_House opened the door and Wilson froze completely panicked. House was wearing his housecoat - ha ha ha, house coat registered weakly in the back of his mind - and soft-looking grey sweatpants showed off the muscled thighs of the long man._

_"Wilson?"_

_And James felt something, a spark, some unidentified feeling of curiosity and confusion and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed House by the lapels._

_"You beautiful wonderful grumpy man." Wilson thought and the realisation of this hurt him so much._

_"Greg." he choked out and then kissed him._

 

* * *

 

 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!" Wilson shouted while thumping his head on the steering wheel.

A couple of taps on his window made him lift his head and he saw a leather gloved hand making a rolling motion with his finger.

Wilson rolled the window down.

"Do you know you are standing at the side of the road without your lights on? And you have been honking. Do you want to scare the roadkill away?"

"I'm sorry, officer." the brown haired man choked out.

"Hmmph. I think I'm going to regret this, but... What's the problem?" the officer asked.

"I... I kissed my best friend." And Wilson honked again with his forehead and jumped up again.

"Uhm, sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

"That's not so bad, isn't it?"

"I'm not gay... At least, I thought I wasn't.."

"Well, maybe you're bisexual. Or maybe you're just attracted to this one guy because you know each other so well."

Wilson went quiet and thought for a moment.

"That's actually... Pretty accurate I think."

"Bisexual thingy?"

"No, it's just him. It has always been him. And he likes me too! Or... I think so. I'm not sure. What do I do?" Wilson asked the elderly officer.

"Woah woah, I'm not an expert on these things. But, I would just talk to him if I were you and go from there."

"Yeah, yeah. You"re right. Thank you, Sir!"

"No problem. Now about the lights and the honking. I'm going to write you a ticket for obstructing..."

Wilson groaned and his head thunked again on the horn.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, House, you look really sleep-depraved," Cameron noted.

House grunted and stumbled not so elegantly to the whiteboard.

"It's been noted that our freak..."

"Hey, our patient!!" Chase interrupted indignantly.

"Alright, it's been noted that our freak patient has shown several more symptoms since last night. They're not threatening but we need to rule out the possibility of.."

"Goodmorning everyone," Wilson shouted overly enthusiastic into the office.

House was so startled he fell into the whiteboard and it fell on the floor, dragging a case or two with it. White paper was flying around and twirling to the floor. House just stood ramrod straight.

Not looking anywhere but the place where the whiteboard now rested.

"Alright, bye." Wilson stuttered and he was gone again.

"What the heck??" Cameron asked.

"So... Our patient." House continued with a rough voice.

 

* * *

 

Wilson was running - no fast walking - you know... like Nordic walking - people were watching - alright so he was at a pace that could be considered running - to his office. He opened the door. Slammed it shut and pushed his back against it as if afraid the Inquisition would storm inside at any moment now.

He was silent for a couple of seconds, only his laboured breath was breaking the silence of the office.

Good, he was not being followed. Great.

"House is angry. What if he didn't want to..? Maybe I read the signs wrong..." Wilson began doubting himself and everything and crumpled to the floor.

"This is so fucked up." he groaned into his knees.

 

* * *

 

House was at war with himself. Did he push Wilson too hard to do what he wanted him to do? Or did he do it because _he_ wanted to? Was it a self-fulfilling prophecy? He looked confused, I made him that way. How could I make my own best friend doubt himself and his sexuality? He probably blames me and wants to act like nothing happened and then he'll meet another insipid woman and marry her again and I'll be waiting forever and be a poor miserable sod until the rest of my days.

"House?"

Maybe he just needed to talk to Wilson. Or someone else? Maybe kiss him back? God no, awful idea.

"HOUSE!"

House looked up to see Cuddy standing there with her hands on her hips. She's looking fairly annoyed too.

"What can I do for you, oh Queen of this virus inflicted castle?" House asked his boss.

She was quiet for a moment and studied his face. He could conceal almost everything. Almost. A barely perceivable glimpse of terror shone through.

She sat down.

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home." and he began throwing his ball against the wall, floor and back in his hand. Wall, floor, back in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Wall, floor, hand.

"Did you tell Wilson?"

"Tell him what exactly." Wall, floor, hand.

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

A breaking sound followed. House looked at the shards of a little vase on the floor. Luckily it had been empty.

"Lisa..." House started, not looking her in the eye.

"Come on, we're past this. You know you can speak to me about everything. Haven't we shared enough already for you to trust me??" she shouted disbelievingly.

It was quiet.

And then a soft voice said, "He kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT???"

 

* * *

 

"... E DID WHAT???" Wilson heard from around the corner.

He was planning on strolling by House's office casually. Like really cool and relaxed and all that when he heard voices coming out of the office. After checking if the corridor was empty, and it was because it was midday and every sensible not overworked person was eating now, he crept closer.

"He kissed me," House repeated.

Wilson sucked in his breath. He shouldn't listen to this and turned to go.

"And what do you want to happen now?" Cuddy asked.

On the other hand, this could be useful. And Wilson crept closer again. Opportunist, he whispered to himself.

A long silence followed.

"I don't know."

"House," Cuddy said and her voice showed him she meant business and that he should be honest.

"Promise not to laugh?"

Wilson didn't hear anything, but Cuddy could have nodded her answer.

"It will change your entire point of view of the Almighty House."

Cuddy snorted "I can be an adult, unlike some of us."

"I had been friends with Stacy for a long time and we were thinking about marrying. I believed it would work and I really cared about her. Even though I was... I am gay. I thought it would work out and I just had to give it some time."

"Go on." Cuddy motivated him.

"I was at a medical convention in New Orleans and saw this boy, this young man. Obviously, a newbie and... And he was looking so sad, so brokenhearted. He peaked my interest and I followed him around, curious about him and honestly... Quite attracted. He was and is so beautiful and I heard him speak to other people. Such a warm and caring voice and I got to know him and then there was a little bit of gaol and blah, you know that already. I'm sure of it. We became best friends. An unspoken agreement. Little did he know that all I could think about, dream about and breath about was him. It has always been him."

Cuddy remained silent and Greg took a deep breath.

"He rolled from one bad marriage to the other and I didn't say anything. Didn't want to risk the friendship and my obligations to Stacy. I was unhappily in love and he was too and we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. When I got married, Stacy was not happy either with me. She thought she could change me over time. But she couldn't. She noticed my interest in... In him. And taunted me with it, said I should give everything I could give to her because _he_ would never answer my affections. I believed her and tried my very best. But it wasn't merely 'affections' I had for him. I had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love."

"That's so romantic, Greg." Cuddy sighed seriously.

"Don't laugh at me!" he snapped.

"I'm not laughing. Please continue?"

"Stacy and I didn't work out and my best friend was still as straight as an arrow. I tried a couple of flings with other women. They were all dissatisfied with me, my limp leg and general negative disposition."

Wilson almost snorted out loud, general negative disposition indeed. Try asshole behaviour.

"And it has been more than a decade since I had a functional relationship. And with functional, I mean the fucked up situation with Stacy. I tried to live on and just be there for him. It hurts me every time I saw a new tie and I had to ask myself 'who is it now?'. Still, I stood there for him. Always. Then I have been getting these mixed signals. Sometimes I thought he was jealous and possessive of me. I was sure I was imagining things. Then I heated things up and I felt an unmistakable spark. And I know he did too. But maybe it was me rubbing off on him and yesterday..."

House cleared his throat.

"He just came by and kissed me and ran off. And I don't know what to make of it."

"Oh House, what would you wish for if you could wish for anything?"

"There are only 3 possible scenarios. 1. He regrets it and this will destroy our friendship. 2. We will ignore this and remain friends. 3. We become a couple."

Wilson almost choked on his own saliva. Luckily he choked quietly.

"In the first case, I think it would kill me. Not to be able to talk to him, make him laugh, be there when he needs a friend... But I would understand if he thinks I pushed him too far and that he wants me gone. I would never bother him again. And watch him from afar. Hoping he is happy."

Tears were filling Wilson's eyes. Oh, House.

"In the second case, I would pretend nothing happened and keep on doing like we've always done. And I'll be there when he marries again and try to be happy for him. I'll still be able to smell him and share meals."

House was quiet for a while then. "And what about the third case?"

House sighed.

"That situation is highly unlikely."

"But what if, House?"

"What if... If... I would love him until my dying breath. I would be watching him day and night just to reassure me that he was there next to me. I would do... Anything! Anything at all to make him happy and keep him that way. If he had decided to cut off my leg, I would've forgiven him immediately. As long as I have him. He's a part of me I can't remove without dying."

A sniff sounded.

"And stop your blubbering woman!"

"I'm sorry, it's just. I'm so proud of you."

"Wut?" House sounded struck dumb.

"You are being so open and honest."

"Yes, well. After more than 20 years of silence, I had to talk to someone before killing myself."

Wilson was biting his fist. Moved to tears and almost sobs. He'd had no idea. Not a clue!

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a man," Cuddy asked House.

"Do imaginary count?"

"No."

"Then, no."

"Then how do you know that you're you know..."

Cuddy now probably made a movement with her hand to ask how Greg knew he was bent.

House sputtered "How?! You mean?? How do _you_ know you like _men_?? I do... do it... with myself. Stop asking these questions!"

Cuddy giggled.

"Get out!"

"Oh, House, I didn't mean it that way."

"Then stop making fun of me. The famous and tough Dr House dreaming of his fairytale prince charming like a 7-year-old curly blond with puppets and bowties drinking fake tea at fake tea parties! Ha ha!"

"Do you dream of a Prince Charming?" Wilson could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have dated women you know," House grumbled.

"Not that many if I heard you right. And I meant. Has someone ever taken _you_ out on a date? Treated you like the princess?"

"NO AND FUCK OFF!"

Wilson scurried off quickly and hid behind an open door to a storage room, he recognised that sort of voice. Cuddy apparently too because he saw her not ten seconds later hurrying down the hallway.

"Euhm, mate. D'you mind?' a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Wilson shouted and clutched his heart. Turned around and saw a blushing Cameron and Chase in a compromising position.

"Wait, were you hiding from House after listening in on his conversations?" Cameron asked.

"How do you know that??"

"I do now." She smirked.

The three of them glared at each other.

"I won't say a thing if you keep your mouth shut too." Wilson offered.

"Deal." Chase and Cameron said at the same time.

"Well, I leave it to you then. Bye." and Wilson left.

"Now, where were we?" Chase growled. Cameron turned a heated look on him.


	7. Knee Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That figures. You probably can insult anyone in any language."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Apparently I have this weird way of naming titles of different chapters. I hope they make sense to all of you. To me they are obvious :-p But the inner workings of my mind might be slightly off - verging to the border of insanity and maniacal when it comes to fanfiction.

It had been four days since House has seen Wilson. This only confirms that Wilson was angry and didn't want to see him. House would give him the space he needed. He would give everything just to not mess up their awesome bromance.

"Hey, House! We're all going to grab a bite at the new burger place around the corner. Wanna join?" Foreman asked politely.

"No, I'm busy."

"With... Staring at the wall?"

"Oh, come on House!" Cameron's voice sounded a distance away, "Cuddy and Wilson will be there too."

"Yeah, join us. You could do with a bit of fresh air. Certainly the way you're looking right now." Chase piped up in the conversation.

House heard a slapping noise. Probably Cameron pointing out to Chase that that wasn't a very nice thing to say.

"Fine. Next time, I'm choosing if this place sucks."

"Fine," Foreman grumbled.

 

* * *

 

House braced himself before pushing open the door to the burger place. It was very calm inside. Only a couple of tables were occupied. His eyes searched around and settled down on the back of a dark brown haired head. Wilson...

Cuddy saw him and the chaps stand at the entrance.

"We're over here!" and she waved them closer. House rolled his eyes and his padawans pushed past him to join the other two at the table. Leaving just one spot free. Across from him.

House gulped. This is it.

He sat down as gracefully as he could and grunted a hello to them. Mostly to Cuddy. Then he hid his face behind the menu.

"I hope something's palatable," he grumbled out loud. Just for good measure to show he was still normal and calm House.

"You could always order the children's menu." Cuddy teased him.

House just glared at her for a sec.

"So, it's been a while since I've seen you guys. It's been so busy at oncology. Is it true about your patient? That he thought he was Napoleon?" Wilson asked them.

"Oh yeah, he was completely nuts!" Chase started. The next half hour there was a friendly banter between them. Only House wasn't blending in.

He didn't understand Wilson's behaviour. He sipped his cold drink. He hated too much ice cubes.

Why was he talking so happily and lively and just being his regular self? Didn't he know that House's world as he knew it was crumbling down? He was so confused. Not one signal to show him that a. We're still friends House let's pretend nothing happened or b. Fuck off, asshole, I'm pretending you don't exist unless it's for professional tasks.

"Here you go, the burger of the house with the extra bacon and egg on the side. Who ordered the extra salad?" The waitress interrupted their friendly conversation for a while.

"I did. I wanted the house." Wilson said.

House froze. No, just imagining. Coincidence.

"Well, enjoy your meal!"

"She smiles too much." House finally said. It was silent for a second. No one wanted to force him to talk and they were getting used to his non-talking.

"Yeah, but she seems real friendly."

"Oh, Chase. You think everyone's friendly." Cameron laughed.

"Unless it's Napoleon." Foreman joked.

"Did you hear him? I hate bloody bad French accents."

"Do you even know French?" Wilson asked laughingly.

"No, but I bet you don't know any either!" Chase dared the others. That kept them silent.

"Tu es très stupide. Un petit peu comme un fou, mais plus grave que ça.*" Greg said.

The others burst out laughing.

"What did you say?" Chase asked, "What did he say?"

"Something about you being stupid," Cuddy said.

"That figures. You probably can insult anyone in any language."

The others roared again, holding their stomachs and wiping their eyes.

"No, I am fluently speaking."

"Wow, impressive." Wilson said, "I didn't know that about you."

House froze up again and answered without looking at Wilson.

"Well, there is much you don't know about me."

Wilson didn't answer for a while.

"Say something else in French and not an insult if you can."

House could hear the challenge and the mirth in Wilson's voice.

What should he say...

"Quand il me prend dans les bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose."

"Is that Edith Piaf?" Foreman asked.

"Yes."

"What's it mean?" Cuddy asked. Sharing a look with Wilson.

House finally looked up from his plate to look at a distant point behind their heads.

"When he takes me in his arms and speaks to me softly, I see the world through rose-colored glasses."

"I think it's more beautiful in French, don't you think?" Cameron said after the awkward silence.

"Yes, beautiful." Wilson murmured.

"Oh goody, the rest of our food is here," Chase said while rubbing his hands together.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Cameron started bickering.

With all of their attention directed elsewhere, Wilson directed his on House.

The tall man sat there with slumped shoulders, poking his French fries with his fork.

"The poor man really is miserable not knowing for sure." Wilson thought by himself.

He located all of his courage and finally made a move.

 

* * *

 

House was restlessly playing with his food when he suddenly felt a knee bump into his. It drew away and he didn't pay it any mind anymore until the knee was back.

Just a slight pressure. Knee against knee.

Is that Wilson's knee?? His fork clattered to his plate and he stole a glance at Wilson's face.

It was becoming more and more beet red.

Was this on purpose?? House had to remember himself to keep breathing at a normal pace.

He stole another glance and, this time, he made eye contact with his - former? - best friend.

Wilson smiled ruefully and was searching for something in House's expression. House was sure the only thing you could see right now was extreme confusion and disbelief.

Wilson rubbed his knee more against House's.

His heart was hammering in his chest. What should he do? Should he flirt like he normally would with a woman? But that was ages ago, he didn't know if he could still do it. Be the ladies man. But it is not a woman, it's a man. His best friend. He's going to fuck this up. Wilson's probably just confused. He doesn't know he's giving the wrong signal, he just wants to show me that we're good. That we're still friends. Yes, that's it.

House smiled at Wilson. Wilson smiled back.

See, best friends again. Nothing else. Everything is as it's supposed to be again. And a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. For the rest of the evening, he joked with the others and bonded even more with his team and friends.

Though the knee never left his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (* You are very stupid. A little bit like a fool, but only much worse than that.)
> 
> Yes, I know some French but it's not fluent (like House's is :-p ) If I make any grave mistakes, let me know. Hopefully, it's clear enough. French's my third language so it's sometimes confusing to keep note of all the different languages playing mumbo jumbo in my thoughts and then stupid mistakes might happen.


	8. Jezus Bought A Baguette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warmth spread and fire was sizzling through his veins.
> 
> Just. An. Accident.
> 
> Back straight. Don't move. Don't breath.

Wilson smiled behind his desk. Yes, life was good. His department was thriving, his social life was filled with joyful moments with his good and trusted friends, his physic was even a little bit better, everything was alright again between him and House _and_ he was attempting at courting the formerly mentioned man.

Jimmy thought about starting subtly. The oncologist really wanted to make sure House understood how important he is to him and more than twenty years... That was a long time for House to wait and sit on his hunger.

How cliché it may sound. Wilson really wanted House to feel precious and appreciated. In the meantime, Wilson was getting used to dating a man. They would take it slow. Nice and easy.

Yeaaaaah... He leant back in his chair. A foolish grin marking his happy face.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Daniela said when she bustled inside to drop off some papers. "How come?" she asked while cleaning of some dust from his shelves.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear."

Wilson leaned closer in a conspirational way. "I'm dating someone. It's fairly new and very fragile at this moment. But I think I'm doing something for the first time in my life that's really worth it."

He smiled again.

"Oh, that's so great! Who's the lucky gal?" she dared to ask.

Wilson scratched the back of his head.

"Well..." he started.

_tick_

"What was that?" Daniela asked and looked around.

_tick_

"Euhm."

_tick_

Wilson looked over her shoulder. "It's House." And a big grin split his face. "He's on the balcony."

Daniela looked at House then at Wilson and a sly grin crept up. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively when leaving the office. Wilson tried to cover his blush and opened the door to the balcony.

"House! It's freezing. Get inside."

"I'm hungry!"

The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"Alright, meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

House strode off without a reply.

 

* * *

 

House was waiting impatiently at the beginning of the cafeteria. He really was hungry and oh God just smell that smell.

Overly greasy mac 'n cheese smell wafted through the doors.

House was hungry for bad cholesterol.

"I'm here. Let's go. It's mac 'n cheese, one of your favourites, and I don't want you to start biting people." Wilson joked.

He pushed open the door like a real gentleman and let House pass. House didn't notice this gesture and strode off to stand in the long line.

House huffed and started to draw himself up to begin spewing out some disgusting facts about illnesses that would make people let him go first.

"No House, you can wait like a good boy just like anyone else."

Greg looked incredulously at Wilson with a face that said _how-did-you-even-know-what-I-was-about-to-do_?

"I know you, Greg." He answered without getting the question.

They shared a warm and tender look. Although that's what Wilson thought. House just looked away, an embarrassed blush tinging his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly.

"Alright," Wilson thought "House has no experience dating men. Neither do I, but he never really dated and he has been waiting all these years for me to make a move. It will be hard to break him out of his habit of not doing anything even if he wanted to."

 

* * *

 

House was really getting annoyed by al these people. That delicious mac 'n cheese was calling his name. Did nobody hear it?

House sometimes forgot how good Wilson knew him. It made him feel warm on the inside. And a little bit shy. Was he always that transparent? He should take care of not showing his 'affections' too much lest Wilson noticed.

He was standing really close to him. Accidentally. Without doubt. Did Wilson just take a step closer? House could feel the warmth electrifying between their bodies. Okay, they were pretty used to each other. Personal boundaries get to be a bit blurry when you're such good buddies. Yes, that's just it.

Something touched his back. House didn't dare to turn around out of fear of giving his inner turmoil away or just being so close to Wilson's face. Fucking angel choir face.

Something just touched him again!

This time, it stayed.

Keep calm Gregory. Wilson is just touching you by accident. His hand is touching you completely by accident!

The hand, finger, something, started stroking his lower back up and down. Softly.

ACCIDENT!

The warmth spread and fire was sizzling through his veins.

Just. An. Accident.

Back straight. Don't move. Don't breath.

A soft push pushed him forward a bit. Then a soft and hoarse voice sounded so very _very_ close to his ear.

"Move forward Gregory, you're next in line."

House wanted to say something back but a somewhat choking sound made it out. He coughed to cover up his stupidity.

"Yes, finally," he managed to say with a voice that almost passed for irritated.

 

* * *

 

He was going crazy. Crazy!!! The last couple of weeks were filled with soft little touches, tender smiles, gallant gestures, twinkling eyes and too much fucking talking to close to his ear. His nerve endings were so sensitive.

House got up to start walking around. Letting off some steam. After a couple of rounds and treating - with reluctance - another stupid human being, House pushed open the door to the men's room.

He had barely unzipped his pants when the door opened again.

"Hello," Wilson said.

House groaned inwardly and tried to pretend he was completely indifferent to their close bathroom encounters. Little did Wilson know that these were the moments House had to pull out all of his acting abilities. Keeping up a conversation, trying to pee without unwanted reactions and keeping a stance that screamed: Look at all the fucks I give about you invading my personal space once more!

Or him pretending he didn't care about invading Wilson's personal space. That was hard too. No pun intended.

"So, there's this new place on Main Street. Critics say it's very good. It's Thai I think."

"You think?" House grumbled.

"Yes, I don't really have the time to read all of it."

House grinned at Wilson and was caught by surprise when he saw his friend.

Wilson was looking at him again with that damn twinkling in his eyes and he was wearing a polo! A polo shirt! What the actual hell? Before he could help himself his eyes scanned down the oncologist's torso and thought he was appreciating it a lot. He looked up again to see Wilson smirking at him. As if he knew what power this would have on House, who was still a red-blooded man.

House looked straightforward again. Trying to focus on the crack in the tiles.

"Nice shirt."

"Thank you."

"Who's the lucky nurse?" House asked out of habit. Trying to keep most of the bite away out of the question but failing miserably.

"Nurse??" Wilson sputtered.

House still hadn't peed. Call it stage fright.

Wilson had, he shook himself a bit in his hand and pulled up his pants. He washed his hands and stood behind House.

"I didn't buy it and wear it to impress a nurse, House."

"Yeah sure, don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart." They both knew that in that case Wilson was always welcome even though House always pretended to act like a good friend against his will.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Wilson smiled disbelievingly.

"Have a clue about what??" House started defensively.

"I'll let you figure it out yourself." and left the room. Before leaving he touched House's lower back again. Peculiarly close to his waistband.

Greg thumped his head against the cracked tiles. It would take a while before he could leave here without losing his face.

 

* * *

 

House had heard a door when Wilson was leaving, but he didn't leave. He hid behind the door of a bathroom stall. Call it gut instinct. He was peering through the chink of the door and the wall.

He saw House drop his head with a faint thunk against the wall. Then he groaned out loud, thinking he was alone.

"C'mon, c'mon..." House whispered beggingly while looking down.

Wilson's curiosity knew no bounds now.

"C'mon, dad and mom having sex, fat Jezus using a baguette as a dildo.... C'mon."

Wilson smiled to himself. He didn't know he could have this sort of effect on House.

The tall man sighed frustrated. " _Now_ you work like you're supposed to!" He tucked himself away and turned around. A noticeable semi-erect bulge pushing the fly of his pants upwards.

Furiously House strode off. Slamming the door on his way out.

Wilson waited a minute and then came out. His life was just getting better and better!

 


	9. Sugardaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like a girl coming home from prom. Shouldn't we hire a limo, go to a motel room and lose our virginity in some disgusting mouldy sheets?"

A week after 'the bathroom incident' Wilson popped by when House and his three slaves were lounging in their office. Reading up on medical stuff and filling out the paperwork.

"Aargh, House, why don't you let us fill these out immediately. How can I remember when I signed in at Easter to oversee an operation of Mrs Buchanan??" Cameron groaned out.

"Sweetcheeks, I'm not here to be your personal planner. Cupcake and sugar cube can help you remind. I'm busy with my own things." and then proceeded to throw darts at a picture of Cuddy on the wall.

"I hope Cuddy will not see that," Wilson said.

"She already did," Chase said. Wilson's left eyebrow went up, inquiring about the consequences.

Foreman answered, "She gave him 2 extra weeks of hospital duty downstairs."

House exaggerated a horrified shiver going over his body. "I will never like another human being again."

"Oh, come on House. I thought you liked me at least." Wilson joked.

House didn't answer him.

After a bit of paper shuffling of the others, House cleared his throat.

"About that Thai new place. This evening alright? I'm feeling like Thai."

"This evening is great. Wear something nice, I'll pick you up at seven!" Wilson smiled and strutted off.

House was very confused.

"Did... Wilson just ask you out on a date?" Cameron asked carefully.

"NO!" House snapped "We often go out eating. It doesn't mean anything. What, you jealous and want to go out with me?"

"No, but did he ever offer to pick you up first and dress nice?"

House froze.

"Don't be ridiculous." he bit out. Feeling stupid to feel hope for a second.

 

* * *

 

This is ridiculous. He had asked a nurse to Google the place for him and it really was top notch. Not really where they used to go. There was even a black tie and evening dress code. Reluctantly he searched for his suit in his closet and brushed off some of the dust. Hoping he would still fit in it.

House thought he looked like a monkey. Dressed in a penguin suit. Who was he kidding? He's putting too much energy in this. It's just dinner. Not a date. Just a stupid dress code and he doesn't have to look perfect.

That didn't stop him from checking his appearance over and over again.

This was stupid. He heard Wilson at the door. Making up his mind, he strode to the door to give Wilson a piece of his mind about this ridiculous idea of eating out together. What's wrong with bad television, a beer or two and cheap take away?

He pulled open the door and looked at Wilson.

"Is... Is that a new suit?" House managed to get out.

"Yes."

Silence.

"You look very nice, Gregory. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, of course, I'm ready to go for this stupid dinner to this stupid new place. What's wrong with beer? Hey! What are you doing?" House shouted out trying to push Wilson's hands from him.

"It's just a rose, House."

"Why?"

"I have a red rose in my buttonhole and I want to put one in yours too."

"Why?"

"So they can see that we're together."

"We're arriving together, isn't that enough. This is getting ridiculous. I don't know why I put up with this."

"Just humour me. Okay?"

House sighed dramatically "Fine! You pay!"

"Why wouldn't I pay? I'm buying you dinner."

House shrugged and stepped into the car.

 

* * *

 

"A table for two. Name: Dr Wilson." Wilson said. "I made reservations."

"Yes, you did Doctor Wilson. You specifically asked for the best place when you called a week ago. And you have it." the Maitre d' smiled at him.

She looked like a really smart and talented beautiful young woman. House stepped a bit closer to Wilson without realising this.

But Wilson did and he smiled inwardly.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was delicious and the two of them were amusing themselves a lot. House was busy mimicking people and making things up on the spot while imagining that that were the things the people around them were actually saying. It was hilarious and they had the time of their lives.

"Now watch him," Wilson said and pointed at a very fat man sitting at the table with a very young and handsome girl.

"Obviously, she is a prostitute."

"How would you know?"

"Big purse, a lot of fake things on her and a disinterested look. She looks stupid but has a lot of expensive stuff."

"Alright, and what about them?" Wilson pointed at a young couple sitting by the fire and gazing into each others eyes.

"Two fools."

"Why?"

"They are so young, mid-twenties, barely thirty, and looking at each other like their love will last a lifetime. Following their naïf dreams and only thinking positive."

"Isn't that a bit harsh. I mean, about young love. It could last a lifetime. You don't know, I think they're pretty sweet."

"Fools."

"Because of believing in everlasting love."

"Because of being naïf and being optimistic."

"You're such a pessimist, House."

"You think in ideals."

"Don't you think you could ever be capable of loving someone for so long?"

"Now you're being ridiculous again."

"You've never been attracted to someone and hoped for a lifetime of love and companionship?"

House met his eyes with a calculating look.

Then his eyes widened comically.

"Dessert!" the waiter came - immensely badly timed - to stand next to their table and served them their delicious chocolate fudge, caramel cover mini-apple and banana sorbet with fresh whipped cream.

"Thank you," Wilson said. The waiter left again.

House was still watching Wilson. Still looking as if he saw a ghost.

"House?"

"You know. You've known for a while now."

Wilson was ready to make another joke, but something told him that this was a very serious matter.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

"I have been waiting for so long for the shoe to drop. I've been so blind."

"You have. I mean you _have_?"

House went quiet and didn't touch his dessert. Leaving the spoon clutched in his white-knuckled fist.

"I'm sorry." he croaked out.

"What? Why?" Wilson asked amazed.

"All these weeks you knew. You probably heard it when I was talking with Cuddy or you just put one and one together. And then you did those things."

"Yes. I heard you."

"I never thought you could be this cruel," House said in a broken voice.

This was completely out of character for House.

"Cruel? What do you mean??"

House gulped. Wilson saw the knot of his tie move up and down again.

"You've been punishing me these last months. You knew. You were angry at me for keeping this from you and you decided to punish me because I betrayed our friendship and your trust. By lying and keeping it from you and..." here House choked again "... because it probably disgusted you to be preyed on by his so-called best friend. You gave me our friendship back, you pretended that everything was alright again and sometimes I almost started to hope you were giving me signals that you're interested too. I almost convinced myself this would be a date and I felt so stupid. I feel so stupid. You're just doing this to rip it all away."

Wilson never knew how deeply hurt House had been in the past and now that hurt really bled through.

"I'm sorry," House said and he made mention to stand up and leave the table. And probably Wilson's life for good.

This was the moment of truth.

Wilson grabbed House's hand and stopped him from leaving.

"You retarded man! I'm not punishing you! I meant every single thing I did and said this last month. I'm trying to date you! And you don't even see when I'm trying to impress you and follow you around like a teenage girl with a crush! I'm pretty new at this, but I thought you would've been smarter and prouder than this. Damn it, House, it has always been you!"

Wilson's impassioned speech changed House's hurt expression into a stony face.

"So, stay and eat this absolutely expensive dessert. You'll let me pay and drive you back home. I'll drop you off at your door and say goodnight. You'll go inside and I go home. We go to sleep and tomorrow at work we can pretend nothing happened if that is what you want. Or you can decide that I'm still allowed to try and court you for fuck's sake. Because that's what I've been doing this whole time. And I really thought I didn't suck at this. But apparently I do. Now eat."

Obediently House picked up his spoon and started eating.

"So, now, what do you think about de chocolate fudge?" Wilson cracked a smile.

The tension slowly disappeared and House grinned back.

"Expensive," he answered.

But before Wilson could rebuke that answer a voice called out.

"Is there a doctor in the room!? My father is choking!!!"

Wilson looked up and made eye contact with House.

"You were wrong about something. She is not a prostitute. Just a spoiled little girl."

"Dr Wilson!" the Maître D' shouted out.

"Duty calls. Can we never have a normal day off?" House smiled.

People probably thought those were two damn good doctors, but mad ones too.

Who else would otherwise be laughing out loud while walking up to a dying man and saving his life?

 

* * *

 

"I still think she was a prostitute. She didn't even know what last name to give to the authorities when they showed up." House said while walking side by side up to his front door.

"She called him daddy."

"Sugardaddy? That explains the jewellery and dead ugly shoes."

Wilson just laughed some more. They stopped at the front door.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Wilson said.

House rolled his eyes. "I feel like a girl coming home from prom. Shouldn't we hire a limo, go to a motel room and lose our virginity in some disgusting mouldy sheets?"

Wilson only smiled.

"What about we save the loss of virginity for another time and just keep it simple with a goodnight kiss?"

House didn't answer.

"Come inside," he suddenly said.

"I... _What_?"

House ground out between teeth, like speaking the words hurt him "Stay. The. Night."

Wilson looked incredulously at his friend.

"Stay the night? With you?" He asked again.

"Yes... Please."

"Doctor Gregory House asking me something nicely, that's a first!" Wilson joked.

"Fine!" House snapped and searched for his keys, found them, dropped them in his anger and finally rammed them into the door lock.

"Night," he grumbled and went to close the door behind him.

"House..." Wilson sighed exasperatedly.

" _What_!"

"You are so impatient. And insecure about this. Why don't we take it slow?"

"I said fine!" and pushed the door closed but Wilson's foot was blocking it like some crazy Jehova's witness.

"Can we please communicate properly? I really don't want to fuck this up because of not talking like adults."

" _Fine_."

"Why the haste Greg?"

 

"I'm afraid you'll change your mind."

There it was out there between them.

"Oh, Greg. I won't change my mind. We're both fairly new at this. Let's just take it a day at a time. I've only been sure about my feelings about you for a month. Give me some time to get used to this."

"Try waiting twenty years."

Wilson looked up, shocked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that..." he trailed off.

"It's fine. Really. I can wait. Now, let me go sleep."

"Wait, what about the goodnight kiss?" Wilson asked cheekily.

"Fine." House bent down and pecked Wilson's cheek quickly. "Now leave, you idiot."

"Is that all you can do? That was really depressing, House."

" _Don't_. Don't make fun of my prowess in that area. I heard that too much to count."

"Thank you for being so open to me about this and I'm sorry."

"You said we had to be talkative about this if we want this to work. And I do." House said those words like they were pushing bamboo needles under his nails - but still - he spoke them out loud.

"You do what?"

"I do want this to work. For as long at it can last."

"May I properly kiss you?"

"Do you say that to all your girls?"

"Only when they have beards."

House opened the door and stepped closer to Wilson. Wilson had to look up and reach up a bit to touch lips. House bent down and with his arms around Wilson's waist they could manage pretty well.

It was a chaste kiss and barely lasted a second or three.

"You comfortable?"

"Yes," Wilson said.

"I never really noticed how much taller I am than you."

"Oh ha ha, let's all make fun of the hobbit." And Wilson then proceeded to pull House down some more by the tie and kissing him, this time, more brusquely.

It lasted longer this time and when Wilson pulled away again he looked up to see into the befuddled eyes of one Gregory House.

"Greg?"

"Yes," House answered hoarsely.

"They say third time's a charm." and he quirked a smile followed quickly by another kiss.

It was so much more different than their first kiss at this very same place. No chapped and dry lips. The experience was only the same in sharing the same warmth of their lips.

It was soft and sweet. Warm and a little bit wet. Wilson wanted to deepen the kiss and pulled House closer by the hair.

House groaned. "James."

"Yes."

The kissing turned more passionate. Mouths sliding over each other and they will never remember who did it first but a wet tongue poked the other and then they were fighting a battle. Hot air puffing out against cheeks, mouths, warming their faces. And never ending kisses. Wilson clawed House even closer to him and House in return smashed Wilson's body against his own.

They were touching from mouth to thighs and there Wilson could feel the unmistakable bulge between House's legs. House noticed that Wilson noticed and started to loosen his arms. But Wilson wouldn't let go.

"Gregory. God." he pulled his hands from Greg's hair and pulled their hips together. House's erection ground against his belly.

A loud gasp echoed through the nightly silence.

"James. James. James." Greg repeated. The sensations were driving him mad and he kissed every place his mouth could reach without disturbing Wilsons administrations to their hip rubbing and his ass kneading.

"Yes, Greg. You taste so good. You feel so good." followed by an expertly done rolling of hips that made House's eyes roll up his head.

Wilson felt so powerful and turned on. House was always so strong willed, dominant and proud. A couple of touches of him and that same man turned to mush. Wilson felt honoured and so special and it made him crave more of House at this time.

" _James_ ," House softly keened.

"Yes, I love it when you say my name. Especially like that. I won't let you go, Greg. Never." and he bit House's neck.

A tremble was taking over House's body and it became very noticeable.

"You really want me that much, Gregory?" Wilson asked while peppering his love bite with soft sucking kisses.

"Yes. I feel so stupid and powerless. Can't help it. Fuck!" he shouted when a perfectly done grind together made his tighten his fingers in Wilson's clothes.

"Come inside."

"No."

"Come inside."

"No."

This time, House wasn't affronted. He smiled. He understood. Their frantic kissing calmed down after a couple of minutes.

Some soft pecks later and they stepped away from each other.

"Goodnight, House," Wilson said.

"Goodnight, Wilson," House smirked back. Trying to take a mental picture of choir boy act Wilson with all messed up hair and wrinkled clothing. Red kissed lips and little hickeys all over his necks.

That night when both men fell asleep, it was with a heartfelt sigh and a warm smile on their face.


	10. Grab It By The Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson jumped op with flaming cheeks.
> 
> "How could you say that?? You know I... Thanks for making me feel humiliated, jerk!" and left with a white billowing coat.

"Where is my whiteboard?"

"Cuddy took it away." Foreman supplied as an answer.

"Yeah, talking about burning your witchcraft at the stake."

"And you just let her take it?? YOU UTTER MORONS!" And House strode off while slapping his cane unnecessarily against every doorjamb and chair leg.

 

* * *

 

"Give me back my whiteboard."

"Do your clinic hours."

"I could just buy a new one."

"And I'll take that one away too."

"I'm gonna permanently attach one to the wall."

"I would spray it with black paint or even take a chunk out of the wall so you can't use it."

"I'll write on the walls."

"I'll take it out off your pay."

"Please, pretty please, mom?"

"No."

"Do I have to sexually please you first?"

"We both know that's not really your taste."

"Frigid bitch."

"Homo."

"That's harassment!"

"So? Sue me. Do your hours."

"FINE!"

"And House, wear your coat."

The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

Knock knock

"Dr. Wilson?"

"Yes, Daniela. What is it? I thought I didn't forget an appointment did I?" Wilson started searching his planner somewhere on his desk, perhaps under that stack of paper or those two stacks or actually the whole stack covered area.

"No, it's just that... You're friends with Dr. House, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. What has he done now?"

"Nothing, it's just that the other nurses have been talking about him..."

"What did they say?" he asked her, getting irritated by the gossiping of some nurses.

"Nothing bad, just that he seems upset or something... He's doing clinic hours and we all know he hates that. But he's being extra mean to everyone. I thought that you could go and talk with him. He's starting to upset a lot of people... He made three patients cry last I heard."

"Fine." Wilson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll go down in a minute."

 

* * *

 

"You see, I bought this little cat since my husband died. Mr. Snuffles has been a great companion so far. But lately I've been feeling so sick and I read that I could die too because my husband had cancer and it was in his family and I was his family. That means I could have it too and my eyes are all swollen and red. I feel better in the mornings, then Mr. Snuffles wakes me up, I make myself some tea and then I.."

"Please! Just stop talking. It is true that some cancers _'catch'_ on more in some families. But it's not a disease that just jumps from the one person to the other. Technically you are not his family because you're married into his family. So your genes won't mix up. Fortunately, you could die soon too anyway and you have to get rid of your cat."

"But Mr. Snuffles!!"

"But, Mr. Snuffles." House mimicked her dramatically. "You're allergic to cats. That's why your eyes hurt and it explains all your other symptoms too."

The old lady began to cry.

"Look, lady, there is a possibility you can keep your damned cat. Just ask for information in a local pet store or with the vet. There are shampoos and stuff to keep the allergic reactions to a minimum. Now get lost."

The woman smiled gratefully but still could not stop her crying.

"Making old ladies cry now, House?" a voice by the door said.

House laid himself down on the examining chair and closed his eyes.

"I hate people. I'm going to take a nap till the next one comes in to ruin my day even more."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then. Just don't try to take your bad mood out on the people who work here. I'm getting complaints."

"What? You're my babysitter now. Great."

"You do sometimes act like a big baby."

"Did you change your mind?"

"House, _what_?"

"Did you _change_ your mind?"

Wilson closed the door behind him so they could talk in complete privacy. "About us? No! Why would you think that?"

"I've barely seen you this week and you haven't.." House trailed off realising how stupid he must seem. "And I'm not some teenage girl!" he snapped.

"No, of course, you're not." Wilson grinned "Just a very insecure man with butterflies in his stomach."

House snorted, "Yeah, they're giving me heartburn."

"I could always kiss it better..."

"Oh come on! You did not just say that cheesy line??"

Wilson kept smiling. He came closer and stepped in between House's knees.

"What if I did?"

House never noticed Wilson getting this close and sat up, now noticing the two of them very close together.

"You don't have to kiss me just to prove something, you know."

"I want to kiss you."

"I mean, you only seem to kiss me when having some sort of identity crisis or trying to prove a point."

"House."

"Not that kissing you is something I don't enjoy doing."

"House!"

"It's just that you haven't kissed me since our Thai evening and it's fairly normal for me to start overthinking things and that you maybe had changed your mind."

"House! Shut up and just kiss me!"

"Alright then. As my lady commands."

"I'll show you a lady, good Sir."

When they came up for air, a good five minutes later, House puffed out breathlessly "Did you lock the door?"

"No."

House started removing Wilson's belt.

"House, this is completely unprofessional. Somebody could come in at any time.... Aaargh!"

House had grabbed his cock through his pants to shut him up.

"I want this. Don't you?" and started massaging the appendage in question.

"Oh God yes, but eughn, stop. Stop!"

Greg stopped and pulled his hands from Wilson's body.

"I'm sorry." and he covered his own lap. Feeling rejected. Again. He looked away when he felt Wilson move away from him. Probably to leave.

He heard the sound of a lock and his eyes snapped back up.

"I just want us to be comfortable." and a devilish grin marked his boyish face.

House never expected this and when they started kissing slowly again, he started trembling all over his body.

"You okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, just... I've been thinking about this for a long time. And I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure I want to do this now. _And_?"

House didn't say anything more and pressed himself closer to his best friend, trying to reach in his pants again.

"mnervs." House mumbled in his collar.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Imnervs."

"Did not really catch that."

"I'm nervous!! Okay!?"

Wilson grinned and then dropped unceremoniously to his knees. House's eyes almost bulged out when his pants started to get undone.

"I know just the thing to take your mind off things." Wilson murmured against the obvious tent in House's boxers.

There was no time for shy glances, Wilson went directly 'down to business'.

It was clumsy and he tried to do to House what he knew he liked when a woman did these things to him. Though it was very weird to perform on another male. House's penis was different than his. It didn't smell bad and he could detect a little hint of sweat. Nothing abnormal. The administration wasn't that hard, but it still took him about fifteen minutes and some jaw aching to accomplish his task.

When he sat back on his heels and spit his mouthful discreetly in his handkerchief, he looked up at Greg. Who hadn't made a sound during the whole happening except the soft grunt near the end.

"Euhm... Did you... Was it any good?" Wilson asked shyly. He hadn't really thought about it that much and hoped his first time giving a blowjob wasn't that bad.

"Well, you're certainly not the best I've had," House grumbled and tried to make it sound like a joke.

Wilson jumped op with flaming cheeks.

"How could you say that?? You know I... Thanks for making me feel humiliated, jerk!" and left with a white billowing coat.

The nurses had a lot to talk about that day. It never occurred to them that Dr. Wilson, you know that kind doctor, would slam doors on his way out.

 

* * *

 

House was seriously considering amputating his tongue. Or take a lobotomy. Something must not function well in his brain to provide these sorts of complete and utter moronic errors.

"FUCK!"

 

* * *

 

Wilson stomped through the halls. It's only because he has to that he is doing this. Stupid Cuddy. Irritating meddling Cuddy. She knew House and him had a fall-out and now she's ordering him around to bring the jerk some updates about a case.

James' pride was still extremely crippled and he was thinking about just passing the file off to a nurse who could play errand boy in his place.

He rounded the corner and saw Cameron talking to a nurse. He nodded at her from afar, passed her without disturbing her conversation and entered their glass office. Slammed the file on the desk and turned to leave. Wilson saw House scrambling out of his chair from the corner of his eye in the office next to this one. He turned on his heels and hastened his pace to get away from that unfeeling bastard as soon as possible.

"Wilson! WILSON!"

House took the other exit and slammed his body in between Wilson and the door. Cameron looked up speculatively.

"What?" the oncologists hissed between his teeth. Looking resolutely at the floor.

"I... I... Please just stay, give me a moment," House said rapidly.

Wilson looked up and House made a frantic display of searching for assent in his eyes.

" _Fine_. Hurry."

House sighed relieved and strode into his office again while the other doctor tapped the floor impatiently with his foot.

House was scrambling after little papers, he stumbled over the carpet in his haste to get back to Wilson with his hands full of paper.

House threw a glance around to see if nobody was within earshot.

"Here. I... This explains. I mean..."

"What??"

"Msry."

"Come again?" Wilson asked sarcastically, stressing on the pun.

House gulped audibly, why were his eyes getting so fucking clear anyway and lifted the papers up.

Wilson then took a second to really look at his friend - really look at him - and saw that House was mortified and mumbling under his breath. A panicky look marring his face and desperately trying to hold all the papers together while trying to push them subtly into Wilson's hands.

"Please. I'm sorry. Just, take these. Take them with you." House finally said or was that begging?

" _Fine_." James snapped and snatched the papers from House's arms and left with his nose up in the air.

Before turning the corner he threw a glance back and saw a forlorn House standing there fumbling with his cane. Eyes downcast emitting an aura of sadness.

 

* * *

 

When Wilson safely arrived in his office he took a good look at the papers in his arms. He noticed they were all kinds of medical leaflets. House had circled words on them.

Muscle relaxants, pain killers, antidepressants, nerve blockers, meds for muscle spasms, insomnia treatment and even some against high blood pressure.

_...Decreased blood flow can reduce desire and interfere with erections and ejaculation..._

_...The adverse effects of clomipramine (Anafranil), for instance, include ejaculation failure (reported by more than 40 percent of men taking the drug), impotence (reported by at least 15 percent of patients) and decreased libido (reported by at least 18 percent of patients)..._

_...They also increase levels of the hormone prolactin, which can lead to ED, reduced libido and difficulties achieving orgasm. And, like antidepressants, they block the action of acetylcholine, which researchers believe can lead to problems in all areas of sexual function..._

_...The sedative and muscle-relaxant properties of benzodiazepines are thought to lessen sexual interest, excitement and sensation..._

"Oh God, I'm such a berk." Wilson groaned.

 

* * *

 

Wilson almost crossed the hospital's threshold when House came out of his office, subdued in his white coat.

"Finished your clinic hours?"

Greg was visibly startled to hear his friend's - boyfriend's? - voice close to him.

"Obviously."

Awkward silence.

Then they started at the same time.

"Did you read..."

"Gregory, I'm so sorry."

Even more awkward silence.

"Remember, _James_ , I'm also ten years your senior," House said with a clenched jaw.

Wilson looked at his best friend with compassion, how on earth could he forget all that House had been through.

"I just thought... You know, you making that distasteful joke and I... I apologize profusely. I didn't think and acted on my feelings."

House turned away and answered though Wilson could see a muscle jump in Greg's cheek from suppressed shame.

"I was trying to cover up my... Embarrassment. My lack of prowess..." he continued with an even more broken and hoarse voice "I understand if you don't want to... do this anymore. I know I'm..."

"House! No! Stop, I'm not going to stop seeing you.." Wilson started.

The tall doctor silenced him with a wave of his hand, looking secretively around to see if someone overheard them. When the coast was clear he continued.

"Let me say what I have to say and then you can interrupt. Okay?"

James nodded.

"I have only had one serious relationship and I fucked it up. I had a couple of whores and they weren't bad but they lacked an  emotional connection." House shuddered as if uttering these clichés made his heartfelt confession even more painful. They probably did.

"I had two one night stands and I know from all of them that I'm not... You should know what you get yourself into.. I have a bum leg that interrupts at the most inopportune times. I'm all legs and arms and bones. I'm old, I even have some grey pubes, my stamina isn't what it should be. I'm not a person with a body to cuddle and to hold. I have problems with feeling sensations and maintaining you know... James. I cannot promise you spectacular sex. But I can promise you this. My body may not show it sufficiently, however, every time you touch me or kiss me. I'm overwhelmed with surprise and.."

House fell silent.

"And what House?"

"And... A deep abiding affection."

"A deep abiding affection?" Wilson asked bemused trying to break the ice.

"An inexplicable fondness??" House snarled.

"Fondness?" the oncologists cracked a smile. "How about you really try and say what you feel?"

Greg scowled. "You know how I feel."

"Perhaps I need to double check. You know, for certainty. You know me and my penchant for overly controlling tendencies."

"How about this??" the taller man stepped up close to Wilson and continued "Every time you say or do something I keep turning that thing over and over in my head. Searching for any meaning it could've had because I'm so fucking afraid of losing you. Of fucking it up. I cannot eat or sleep because I'm so damn insecure of losing the person I longed for for so long. And when I finally have you where I want you... It makes me scared. I'm frightened to death. Because I love you body and soul and someday you will realise what a total loser I am and you will leave me and my bastardness all alone. And I will die. Miserable and alone, friendless, loveless and hating myself because  I ruined the one good thing, the one chance, I've been given and I'm waiting for the shoe to drop and for you to come to your senses. You can do so much better than me."

Wilson couldn't get a word out. His insides were turning with emotional turmoil. Who knew House could say things like these. Could make himself this vulnerable. It made James even more sure about his decision.

"Well, if you're so scared of losing me. Why don't you just marry me?"

House almost lost his footing and snarled back "I'm not one of your trophy wives!"

"What? It's completely natural! We're together. We've been like this for decades. Why not marry you?"

"It's just not how it's supposed to be."

"Then how should our relationship progress?"

"We see each other like we always do. And we could have sex sometimes." House proposed.

"So just friends with benefits? Is that it?"

"No!"

"Then why not? Don't you want the world to know that we're together? Don't you just want to scream it from the rooftops."

"Now you're just being plain ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about being in love and telling our friends and colleagues. Move in together. Go on dates. Have sex as much as we can for as long as we can."

"You're romanticizing everything."

"No, I'm not. Actually, now I'm thinking about it. Why doesn't anyone know we're together? I told Daniela and Jasper has an inkling. I'm sure of it."

"Oh well, why not??" House sarcastically commented, "Let's do as you say and scream it off the roofs and when everybody knows let's dump my ass so everyone can pity me and admit that it's sad but it's better because Dr. Wilson deserves better than an old grumpy old bastard like me."

"You're scared of telling people because of something that will never happen?" James asked disbelievingly.

"It's just that... I was waiting for you to do or say something. But you never acted differently in front of others so I assumed..."

"What? What did you assume now, House?"

"That you wanted to keep it secret. Until your homophase had passed or because you're ashamed of me."

Wilson's mouth fell open.

"Really!? That's just too bad then!" he screamed for the whole hospital to hear. And grabbed House by the ears, pulled his face down to his and plundered his mouth with his tongue.

House submitted almost immediately after the initial surprise wore off and when they came up for air, he smiled.

"What?"

"I knew guilt-tripping would set you off to publicly acknowledge us."

"What!? You! Seriously!?" Wilson spluttered.

"I meant everything I said, but I would've never been so vulnerable if it didn't get me where we are now," Greg grinned.

"You manipulative bastard!!" Wilson shouted angrily.

"Now shut up and kiss me again," House smiled.

"You're unbelievable." Wilson sighed and then he did just that.

The nurses weren't even that surprised to see the two, very male, doctors, kissing in front of the sliding doors. Not taking notice of anyone except themselves.

Evelyn sighed and thought what a striking couple they made.


	11. Cancer Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was already too late and he glanced over her head seeing Wilson.
> 
> Kissing another woman.

"When you're smilin', keep on smilin'. The whole world smiles with you!" House sang loudly when coming in the next morning. He winked to a couple of nurses, who tittered and blushed.

He resumed his singing with a particular swing in his steps.

"And when you're laughin', oh when you're laughin', the sun comes shinin' throoooough."

He mimicked a trumpet solo in the elevator. People on different floors halted what they were doing to listen to the sound coming from the wall until it disappeared in the distance.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and House stepped out whistling the rest of the tune. Leaving the other occupants of the elevator bedazzled from his charms.

"Wow, you're in a good mood, House. What happened? All of your patients cancelled?" Cuddy remarked before following him inside his office.

"Goodmorning, dear boss. How is your day so far?" Greg answered with a beaming smile.

"Alright, give them to me." she answered and put out her hand.

"Give what?"

"Whatever drugs you're taking. House!" she yelled, then glanced furiously around and continued to hiss "You know what the hospital policies are. We cannot have our own doctors doped up on meds. C'mon, give 'em."

"Oh my dear, I'm not on any drugs. Only the two painkillers I'm allowed for this morning. I even kept to that." House grinned. Cuddy was completely befuddled.

"Got laid, perhaps?" Cameron piped in when she got in.

"Morning," Chase grumbled, coming in right behind her. He was obviously not a morning person as he headed straight for the coffeemaker.

"Where's our Brown Sugar?" House asked.

"Here and don't call me that," Foreman said and threw some files on the desk.

Cameron was still waiting on her answer, Cuddy still hadn't got over House's suspicious behaviour when Wilson walked in.

"Goodmorning everyone!" he cheered.

"Oh God, you and House are infected with too much happiness today," Chase grumbled and then continued waiting for the precious black liquid filling his mug.

House's smile was really getting ridiculous now. He and Wilson shared a look. After a wiggle and a wink from House's side, Wilson squared his shoulders and strode to the taller doctor.

"Goodmorning... Darling." followed with a blush.

"Hello to you... Sweetheart." House's sugary sweet comeback made all of the others look at them even more closely.

What the hell was going on exactly...

Cuddy stood between the two men, looking up at the one and then the other and repeated that. Her eyes resembling the ball in a tennis tournament.

Wilson took in a deep breath and stood on his toes. House lowered his face a couple of inches and then they kissed.

Not a peck. Not a vulgar kiss either. But a long, warm kiss that spoke of comfort and trust. Right in front of everyone.

Chase who was cradling his coffee mug to him dropped it. Cameron was just gaping widely, holding onto Foreman's arm as if she could pass out any moment now. And Lisa was staring disbelievingly at them and then schooled her features in a more calm expression.

When the two men parted, she remarked "Well, finally. Don't you say? I'm glad for you both." she patted their shoulders, shared a meaningful glance with House and left the office.

"I'll see you at lunch?" a red Wilson asked his partner.

House grumbled a yes before kissing James again and then the oncologist departed. Leaving House to deal with his younger charges.

 

* * *

 

"You, you, you..." Cameron started saying.

Chase seemed to already accept the news and was standing above the remains of his mug. Pouting.

Foreman seemed to have a slight expression of disgust on his face and it started to worry House until his black colleague exclaimed.

"Don't ever do that again in front of me! It's like seeing my parents having sex or something. Just don't!"

House smiled.

"You, you.."

"Yes. Me, me. Wilson is the man I've been in love with for so long. Yes, we're together now. Move on! Jeeeez, you would think you never ever heard of two men kissing before."

"It's just that... I've never seen you kiss before."

House gripped his cane tighter and looked Cameron in the eyes "And? Do you have a problem with me kissing someone else?"

Cameron noted her bosses voice was getting defensive. "No, no, not at all." she started "It was just so... Wow! Hot! I should've filmed it!"

"Cameron!!" Chase shouted in panic. Foreman left the room altogether.

And House being House just responded with "I'll let you borrow our homemade porn tapes sometime."

Cameron smiled and just like that. Old news.

"Soooo. the case?" Foreman said when he got back after a minute of calming outside.

"Yes, the case! It appears that our patient can't stop bleeding out of his rectum. Either he has bowel problems or he's been too rough at the only gentlemen's allowed club."

Chase burst out in laughter. Let it to House to make a gay joke to dissipate whatever tension there could've been.

 

* * *

 

"Hi, Daniella."

"Hi, Dr. Wilson. Congrats!"

"Huh, for what?"

"Your relationship? I'm so very happy for you."

The news, apparently, travels fast and no wonder after their little display last night.

"Thank you, I am too. Very happy indeed."

They beamed at each other.

"I'll go in now, shall I. Knock if there's anyone here to see me. Alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Wilson."

"How many times should I say it. Please, call me James or just Wilson."

"Just one time more, Dr. Wilson." she joked and he closed the door behind him laughing.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for your time, Doctor. You cannot imagine our happiness right now." the woman said while grabbing her husband's hand.

"It was my pleasure. The way I see it, after this treatment, I'll hope I never have to see you again and I mean that in a good way," he smiled.

"We hope so too." her husband laughed back.

"Thank you again!" the woman said. After shaking two overly enthusiastic and persistent hands, he led them to the doorway.

"Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions at all. Good day to you!"

They left and Wilson turned to Daniella.

"What time is it?" he asked her exhausted.

"Almost three."

"Oh God, I'm starving. Do you mind guarding the fort while I'm popping down for a while to stretch my legs and grab a bite?"

"No, not at all."

"Do you need anything?"

Daniella blushed.

"Skittles?" Wilson smiled.

"I really shouldn't, my figure." she started.

"You're perfectly fine as you are. Once won't hurt. See it as a token of appreciation."

"Fine! But if I get fat you'll have to get me a liposuction discount!"

"Can't do that. Buy two, get one free is the best I can do."

"Scoundrel!" and she swatted him when he walked away. He just waved back after her near miss and disappeared behind the corner.

 

* * *

 

"Hoooooooooooooooooouuuuse!" Chase moaned with his forehead resting on the table.

"I'm hungry! Permission to go and eat something?" he begged.

Cameron just shot her boyfriend a withering look for being so immature. Foreman didn't bother to wait or ask. He was already gone to eat something.

"Fine! Fine! Wilson's probably there already. Let's go."

Chase jumped up and after unsticking some papers from his face almost ran outside.

"Hey!! Cripple pace!" Both of them slowed their walking down to match that of their boss.

House leisurely made his way down, enjoying how Chase was close to crying and praying out loud for some of the nice food to be left for him.

Cameron pushed open the two doors to the canteen as if she were entering a saloon and they stepped inside.

"House!!!" she shouted and turned around trying to push him back through the doors.

But it was already too late and he glanced over her head seeing Wilson.

Kissing another woman.

 

* * *

 

He saw red. Every head turned to him, watching in some sick fascination to the display of drama that would surely follow.

The woman pulled back from Wilson and he opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the silence around him.

He looked up and saw House standing in front of the doors. Chase standing to his left glaring angrily at him. Cameron's hands were on House's shoulder as if to calm him or push him outside. It didn't matter.

The damage was done and he finally made eye contact.

House's mind was far away for a couple of seconds and then he came back to earth and really, really looked back to him.

Anger, pain, humiliation, shame and an utter brokenness was filling the beautiful blue eyes.

"House!" Wilson started "This is not what it looks like." and then pushed the woman even further. Taking a step closer to his best friend.

House turned and left.

You could hear a pin drop.

Wilson was still too shocked to really move when suddenly the doors burst open and House furiously strode back inside and halted right in front of Wilson.

"Why?" House asked hoarsely. His voice low enough so others couldn't make out what he was saying.

"House, really, let me..."

"I thought you..." House started and stopped after throwing a glance around noticing that everyone was hanging on every word they said.

"I do! I do! God, I do!" Wilson shouted.

"Explain then!" Greg bit out.

Wilson sighed relieved, at least, he was given a chance to rely on the facts "I don't even know her! Really! She suddenly stepped up to me. Asked my name, I replied and she kissed. It was like it was planned or something."

House snapped his attention to the woman they were talking about.

"Is. That. True?" he whispered dangerously.

The attractive female replied, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Why?" House fumed.

"Someone paid me to do that."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name. But they were easy bucks."

House and Wilson just stared incredulously at her.

"And he's not a bad kisser either. If you want to do it again, Honey, let me know." she flirted.

Wilson just gargled out some unintelligible words.

"Look here, Missy." the tall doctor started threateningly. She put her chin high and looked him square in the eye. The nerve of that woman.

"Listen everyone here!" House yelled suddenly.

"This man." he grabbed Wilson by the shoulder "Is. Mine."

"MINE! Got it? You talk with him, touch him or do something with him that I don't like and you'll wish you were dead."

"Whatcha gonna do, cripple?" the young woman said back.

Someone in the background 'ooh-ed'.*

House stepped even closer to her so she had to strain her neck to look up at him.

"You're obviously a whore. You will never get another customer when I'm done with you and your intelligence won't pay your bills because you obviously have none or otherwise you would not have thwarted me."

Another ooh.

" I'm a Doctor. I can make you disappear. I can give you diseases you never even heard of and would make your toenails crawl back where they came from out of fright. Diseases that would mold you from the inside out, like a rotten fruit. You would wither slowly and die all alone and penniless and there would be no one there to prove who did it or even care about you. Touch what is mine once again and you'll never even know how touch could feel like after I've taken all your sensations away from you. And the best part is that I could keep you alive during the whole ordeal. I wouldn't want you to miss. A. _Thing_." he ended.

The woman turned white, glanced around and saw only hostile faces, turned tail and ran.

Tell what you want about House's meanness, he still was quite popular among the hospital personnel.

They applauded and House turned back to Wilson.

"House, I really am sorry. Could you.."

"Shut up." House snapped and grabbed Wilson's coat and pulled him brusquely out of the room.

"Show's over people!" Cameron shouted and everyone resumed eating or talking in an excited manner.

She looked back over her shoulder. Hot damn, that was so sexy hearing House so possessive. It probably made more people than her horny after hearing the older Doctor's words.

Five minutes later, Cameron pulled Chase outside in search of a little cupboard or abandoned room.

"They had the burger I like so much..." he groaned.

 

* * *

 

"House? Where are we going?" Wilson asked. He didn't really like being pulled through the corridors by his lapel.

"Shut up!" House snapped again and they continued on their way.

Finally, the end of their travelling came to an end in front of Wilsons office.

"Don't disturb us, please." Wilson weakly said to Daniella who was worriedly watching them from behind her desk and then the two men disappeared inside. The distinctive sound of a lock being turned made Daniella decide to keep anyone away from this part of the corridor and put in some ears to listen to music. She really did not need to hear what would go on inside that office.

Pity about the Skittles anyway.

 

* * *

 

It was rainy outside and the blinds were half closed so the office air was grey. House was standing in front of the windows after finally letting Wilson go. He turned. Wilson's back rested against the door.

"House?"

Greg wasn't looking at them and Wilson could clearly hear him breathing loudly through his nose. Trying to calm himself obviously.

"House?"

Greg suddenly slapped his hands forward on the wall and pushed Wilson up against the door with his body. Kissing him maddeningly, teeth and tongue and bites included. Wilson gladly surrendered until he felt wetness against his cheeks.

He had involuntarily closed his eyes when kissed as a reflex, but when he was feeling the wetness he opened them and saw House's eyes firmly shut. Tears leaking out from the corners. Not just some tears, House was really crying and trying to ignore it by distracting himself and Wilson.

"House, love? Please, what's wrong? I'm sorry."

House took a deep breath.

"I need you."

"Of c... Of course." Wilson stammered out surprised "But..."

"I need you. I need you to be _mine_." House suddenly bit out.

Wilson could clearly see House was really hurt by what had happened.

"First, talk to me. What do you think? What do you feel?" he begged his lover to answer.

House backed off and gripped his hair. With his cane, he swooped everything off the desk.

Anger bleeding through the fingers that clawed restlessly in his hair.

Wilson stepped closer as if closing in on some hurt animal.

"You wouldn't understand," House finally groaned and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. Cane forgotten on the floor.

"Try me." and Wilson sat down in the chair next to his friend.

"Do you have any idea how... I had to watch you kiss and love other people for almost twenty years and when I just saw you... I thought you were mine, but you're not. Not really." House sighed "This whole relationship is foolishness. I hate the fact that you have so much control over me. Everything you do or say influences my decisions." he finally admitted ashamedly.

"Oh Greg, I am yours."

House grumbled.

"I will prove it until the end of our days. If you let me?"

House looked up. "How?"

How? Well, how indeed. Wilson thought to himself. Then he knew.

"You don't want to marry me." House snorted "Yet." Wilson continued.

He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Maybe this will show you how serious I am about you." and he dropped his shirt to the floor.

"What?" House asked and watched how James undid his shoes, put them away and rolled up his socks.

"This will prove it."

"What are you doing?!" House said panicking.

"I love you, you idiot. What do you think this looks like?" and Wilson pushed down his pants, trying to ignore the nervousness and the trembling.

"You ready?" he asked House who sat still as a statue in his chair and then Wilson proceeded to hook his thumbs behind the waistband of his boxers.

House's mouth fell open.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* I always imagine this when I wrote that someone ooh'ed in the audience :-p It's from the Puss in Boots movie.

 


	12. Back In The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hypothetically, if you had a dream of purchasing a car. The car you've loved for like decades and when you suddenly get the keys of said car... How long would you wait for..." House's expression turned sour "...taking a ride in that car... Even though you know you haven't driven in like... ever in that sort of car."

"Stop," House begged and he put his warm hands over Wilson's.

"I thought you'd want this?"

Greg looked up at his best friend of so long when he heard the trembling in his voice.

"Not like this, James."

Muted hospital sounds filtered through the room. Seconds ticked by.

"Then what can I do?"

"You don't have to prove anything. I believe you. Just... not like this. I waited too long to just bend you over and stick it up your arse."

House's crude language was deliberately told as a joke to make Wilson feel more at ease.

"Don't you want to _stick it up my arse_?" the oncologist joked back.

An honest to God blush stained the taller doctor's cheeks.

"Of course I... Jeeezus Wilson. Do you have any idea how..."

"How what, House?"

"Don't ever doubt I want you. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?"

"Don't be a tease. You know what I mean. I want our first time to be... _special_." House finally bit out.

Wilson grinned, "Why thank you, I feel very lucky."

House started picking up Wilson's clothes and gave them to his friend. "Put these back on. And let's talk about this later, 'aight?"

James nodded, dressed himself, then House kissed him and left with a brooding face.

Wilson was surprised, but what could he do about it? And went back to work.

 

* * *

 

The talk - however - never happened.

They kissed hello and goodbye. They ate together and Wilson watched a couple of episodes with House of Grey's Anatomy in the coma patient's room. Sharing crisps and some jokes. Nothing else happened.

It never happened and it drove Wilson mad.

The others felt there was a lot of tension and unresolved issues between the two though they couldn't prove it because their behaviour was still as before. They weren't openly fighting. There wasn't even a fight.

James thought about what he could've done differently and he realizes that he put House quite on the spot there in his office. He never had to deal with things like this before in his previous relationships.

Before he even knew what he was doing he knocked on the office door of Dr. Connor. The guy from radiology.

"Dr. Wilson!" Jasper said surprised. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I..."

Awkward silence.

"This was a mistake." and Wilson turned to leave.

"No, please! Come in. You obviously need someone to talk to."

Wilson gratefully accepted the offer, thinking that maybe he was betraying House's trust in some way by talking to one their not so mutual friends.

 

* * *

 

Of course, a hospital wouldn't be a hospital if not for the nurses and their gossip.

"Has something happened between you and Dr. Wilson?" Cameron asked her boss.

House looked up from the test results and blood charts he had just received. His shoulders tensed and he put the papers in front of his face again as to shut out Cameron's noisiness.

"No. Why do you think that? Everything is just dandy." the diagnostician grumbled.

"There's just... Something off. You can't deny it and Wilson is in conversation with Dr. Connor. I heard it from the nurses."

"With Jazz? Why would he..." House saw Camerons interest peak up.

"He can talk with whomever he wants. I'm busy anyway."

"No sarcastic comment?"

"Fine! We have an awesome threesome and Wilson's such a good fuck that we had to put up schedules as to not wear him out too much. Today is Connor's turn."

"That was not even close to sarcastic. House, talk to me."

"Why does everyone want me to _talk_ to them!? You! Wilson! What, next week the other half of the hospital? Maybe I should just lay down on a couch and tell my sorrows to any passerby letting me analyze and judge by their incompetencies!"

"Hey, I just want to help..."

"Well, you'll have to find another lost cause to sacrifice yourself and your altruistic fetish to. Go bother some dying people."

"That's a low blow, even for you." Cameron sniffed and went to leave.

"Cameron."

She turned expectantly and saw House wicking and weighing his words.

"Hypothetically, if you had a dream of purchasing a car. The car you've loved for like decades and when you suddenly get the keys of said car... How long would you wait for..." House's expression turned sour "...taking a _ride_ in that car... Even though you know you haven't driven in like... ever in that sort of car."

"So... I'm not experienced with the car, nor the driving and I doubt my own car driving skills?"

"Something like that."

"If we're really talking about a car, I consider buying that car a waste because it's not fit for a person like me."

House's face fell.

"However, if we're talking about a person and not a car. By the way, you can't compare a car to a person. I would talk to the person about my inexperience and try to hang on during the ride. Practice is the key word here. Eventually, you'll learn how to drive the car as good as any other. It's just the fear holding you back."

"It's just the fear holding me back. Right." House stroked his scruffy chin thoughtfully. "Thanks. Could you take these results to Chase and tell them to look again but, this time, run the toxic screen too? I think he missed something because he was probably too distracted by your pretty eyes."

"Why thank you, I didn't know you thought I have pretty eyes." Cameron laughed.

"Yes, well. You're not my type, so don't get your hopes up."

Cameron left, she halted at the door, "You know, Wilson really loves you. And you both kinda only really smile when you're together." She left.

"I know," House whispered in the abandoned room.

 

* * *

 

"Soooooo... You're saying you haven't done the nasty with House yet?" Jasper asked.

Wilson blushed beet red.

"And you're asking me for advice?"

The oncologist nodded against his will.

"Have you ever..."

Wilson shook his head.

"Has House..?"

Desperate shrug of the shoulders.

" _Oh_."

Wilson looked at his feet.

"Well, that's..."

Was that a dirty spot on his shoes?

".. Something else." Jasper finished lamely.

"This was stupid! Forget what I said and don't say a thing to House." Wilson held the door knob in his hand when Connor's voice halted him.

"I'm honoured you'd come to me for advice. I haven't known House for long and I learned to look past the cold and grumpy exterior. You could say we have some sort of amiably collegue thing going on. Although I'm sure he just does it to get free cookies with his coffee. Coffee I have to pay for. All the time."

Wilson grinned.

"That's House. But that means he just likes you."

"I had a little crush on him. Why would you trust me for real advice?"

"House trusts you."

"And anything he says is the gospel for you?"

"I learned to take it with a grain of salt."

They both smiled.

"Sit down. Let's talk sex, shall we?"

Wilson shuffled closer to the desk and sat down.

"Alright, tell me everything there is to know about gay coitus."

"For a start, don't use those words."

"Sorry."

 

* * *

 

Wilson just left the lab for test results when he saw House disappearing down the hall around the corner.

"House!"

The oncologist started walking very fast and saw that the corridor was empty when he turned the corner.

He sighed. Another missed shot.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere, gripped him and pulled him into a storage room full of test tubes and beakers.

The door slammed close after him and the room was very dark even though the emergency light was shining.

"Wilson."

"Nice meeting you here, House. What's wrong with a well-lit corridor?"

"We need some... Privacy for this, I believe."

Was this finally the talk??

"I..."

Wilson waited patiently.

"What are you expecting in the near future, James?"

"Intercourse."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that notion."

"What do you want me to say?"

Greg was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Do you..? Have you ever..?"

"No."

"Do you know how to..."

"Yes."

"Was that why you were talking with Connor?"

"Shit, the gossip goes quickly. And yes, I can never ever be alone with him again without feeling very ashamed about my ignorance."

"You're a doctor for Christ's sake. Grow up."

"I know. I know how it goes in its work I just never really... Stood still and thought about the facts. Concerning us."

"So you don't want to..?"

"No! I mean YES! I do want to! With you, only with you."

House let a loud and relieved sigh escape.

"Good. Good." he murmured.

"House?"

"Yes."

"It would be your first time too, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"I decided that I will let you take the lead. You've been thinking about this for much longer than me."

Greg didn't react.

"And I want to know something else because I need to prepare myself mentally."

"What?"

"Top or bottom?"

House's mouth fell open, an expression Wilson was getting used to.

"I assume you'd like to top because you're the most dominant of us both. You would have more room to decide what to do with your leg that way too."

House blushed.

"Actually... I would like for you to be... Top."

Now it was Wilson's turn to gape.

"You'd want to...? Let me be the... Initiator?"

They were standing pretty close and he heard House's breath hitch a bit.

Wilson felt so very masculine and strong in that moment. Making House a tad uncomfortable and awkwardly horny.

"Oh, Greg..." Wilson smiled softly "You'd really want that?" and he let his hand slide down House's back, nearing the edge of the tall doctor's pants.

"Yes." House nearly moaned. Feeling quite helpless with this predatory Wilson side.

They kissed softly.

"Show me how much you want me." Wilson dared.

And then House crossed the bridge of insecurities and closed in on Wilson growling softly.

The getting together of mouths was almost a second nature to them by now. James wetted his lips and their tongues were battling for dominance a second later.

"You want me to kiss your whole body." Wilson groaned between kisses. House just started kissing him more frantically.

"To lick it from top to bottom." Greg's body shuddered.

Wilson grabbed House by the lapels of his shirt, turned them and slammed House's back into a rack. Test tubes were clinking and a moan got ripped from the diagnostician's throat.

Wilson slowly kissed down from his mouth to his earlobe, sucked it and went down to his throat.

His hands deliberately slipping down over House's ass cheeks, pulling them closer. Creating this delicious friction.

"I want to worship your body, Gregory." grinding their cocks together. House gasped.

"I want to suck you hard." an expertly done grind making them both see stars.

Finally, House found his voice again. "Yes!" he sighed loud "Jimmy, please." and he started grabbing around their belts.

"Hands off!"

House snapped his hands back.

"Put them on the wall. Nice and slow."

"You think you can command me now, Wilson?" House started.

"You may pretend you don't like this. But I know differently now, don't I?" and his hand slid over the unmistakenly big bulge of House's trousers.

Greg's eyes rolled up and a shiver went up his back.

Some seconds passed with glaring at each other and House slowly lifted his hands up and against the wall. His cane long forgotten on the floor, his back pressed against the rack taking most of the strain of his leg.

Wilson thought it magnificent.

Slowly he undid their pants. Taking extreme care not to let their cocks touch yet. A bit of precome smeared on his hands and the scent of sex creeping up on them.

James resumed kissing and sucking House's neck.

"Where was I?"

"You said something about sucking and worshipping." House provided helpfully.

Wilson grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Right. Well..." he cautiously stroked a finger up House's erection. A hiss escaped the tall doctor.

"After I kissed and licked your body. And after I've lavished your... hard cock with my mouth. I would turn you around. Let you lean on something for a while, so I can get a really good look of your behind."

House went very quiet. Waiting for Wilson to continue.

"Lick." Wilson held out his hand.

Greg defiantly looked at him and submitted after a whole of 5 seconds. He licked a tall stripe across Wilson's hand and then Wilson wrapped that wet warm hand around both their cocks.

"Aagh!" House groaned very loudly.

Wilson had never before been so turned on in his life. House was letting him do this. Letting him touch him and experience this. He felt lightheaded.

Greg thrust up in his hand, sliding them deliciously together.

"Oh fuck." James sighed, this was absolutely beautiful.

Tortuously slow Wilson tried to expertly create friction between them. Thrusting up and against at a steady pace, while sliding his hand up and down. Kneading them.

"Oh. Oh." Greg's mouth formed a little 'o', a surprised look in his extremely clear eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Enjoying to the sweet surrender.

Wilson added  a little twist with his hand nearing the end and House let his forehead rest on his lover's shoulder, panting loudly. Hands still obediently on the wall.

"Then what, James?" he asked.

"I'll kiss down your spine. You're such a beautiful man. And I just love the way you would surrender to me. I would go lower."

A tremble started to show in House's leg, but still he stood as still as possible.

"I would spread your delicious cheeks and lick lower."

House's hands flexed and he almost put them down to pull Wilson closer to him.

"Greg, I would fuck you with my tongue until stars would explode behind your eyelids. I would make you so wet. So ready."

This time, House couldn't keep his hands off and he gripped James' shoulders for support.

Wilson let him, knowing House needed the support for his balance.

"Oh God, yes." he moaned.

The oncologist smiled in House's neck. He bit it. A full shudder went through House. Wilson did it again and noticed how weak it made House.

"Ready for what, Jimmy?" Greg finally knew how to choke out.

"Ready for my cock. I would spread you nice and easy. Dripping. Make my cock wet in your mouth and slide it between your legs. Slowly pressing up."

House started sagging down the rack and Wilson pulled him softly with him, without losing his grip on them, and let House rest on a high table.

"I would tell how much I fucking love you and how much I love fucking you."

House nodded and they kissed fervently for a while.

"You'd feel so good, so tight. I would do my very best keeping the pace and try to hit that sweet spot inside you over and over.. and over.. again."

House stilled and gasped for a second, his erection twitching like mad against Wilson's.

"How... What pace would you..." House tried to say but interrupted himself with a loud moan.

"Whatever pace you want, love. You want to start out careful and slow. I would do that. I would let you get used to the feeling."

"And what if I wanted..."

"House, if it weren't for the fact it's still too early for us to do it. I would be doing it to you know. I would go faster and harder. Purposefully trying to get you off as good as I can." and Wilson put deed with his words and started pumping his hips in a manner that  showed what pace he was talking about.

Every word punctuated by a hard and quick thrust.

"Aagh, oh... Jimmy. Jimmy! James, I..."

"Yes, just let yourself go. I'm here. You're so beautiful. Fuck, Greg. I'd take you anywhere, anytime. Yes!"

Their moaning and gasping went louder and higher.

"I'm... I'm..." House whispered hoarsely.

Wilson gripped Greg's ass more tightly, riding him hard against his own body.

"Oh! Yes!! Yes!! Ah! Ah!" House came spectacularly and spurted against Wilson's stomach. Sagging in relief and contentment. Wilson looked closely at House's face and reaction and the sight was his own trigger.

"Greg!" he shouted, their cocks even more slick by House's come. A wet sound filled the air when they pumped out their aftershocks.

House was gasping, never before had he felt something so intense and he crushed Wilson to his chest in a hug.

"House? You alright?" Wilson felt Greg nod against his shoulder even though the shaking didn't stop from the taller doctor.

James put his arms around House's waist. Stroking his back lovingly, up and down until the shaking of House subdued.

"Look at me, love?"

Greg finally dared to look up and Wilson saw House had been crying softly. They shared a look of understanding.

"Let's clean up," House said with a raspy voice.

Wilson pulled out some tissues, he kept in his pockets for crying patients and family members.

After cleaning, James stroked his hands down House's chest to unwrinkle his shirt a bit. House smiled hesitatingly and pulled James' tie straight.

"Let's face the world." House joked and they both exited the closet. Luckily nobody saw them.

And with a soft kiss by the elevator, they parted ways.

Wilson would never tell a soul about the tears and he vowed that he would do his very best for that to be the only tears House will ever shed.

Tears of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I portrayed Stacy as a bitch and Ford is a made-up character. But it’s fanfiction for a reason. If you don’t like it, then don’t read it. And if you wonder why nobody is doing anything about the gay bashing, it’s because they don’t know who the prankster is - but we do - so have a little patience the guy will get his punishment.
> 
> Reviews are my Vicodin!
> 
> P.S.: If there are tags you think I should add, please let me know. Tags are being fabricated as quickly as Happy Meals so it's hard to keep up ;-)


End file.
